Practicing Potions
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de ForeverAlwaysTogether. Faire des potions aide Hermione à se concentrer. Quand Snape l'attrape et lui propose de travailler dans son labo, elle accepte malgré sa demande étrange qu'en échange elle lui donne une heure de son temps.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction est une histoire écrite par ForeverAlwaysTogether, je ne fais que la traduire.

C'est une histoire magnifique, sur le développement de sentiments entre deux personnes qui finalement se ressemblent plus qu'on le pensait.

Cette fiction compte une trentaine de chapitres et n'est pas encore terminée.

* * *

Practicing Potions

Je suis allongée dans l'herbe, sous le doux soleil d'été. Les voix familières des Weasley me parviennent depuis le Terrier, des explosions de la chambre de Fred et George aux cris de Madame Weasley demandant à Ginny de nettoyer sa chambre.

Ron glousse derrière moi et s'étire en me prenant les mains. Je me retourne pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont fermés et il me sourit doucement tandis qu'une légère brise fait se soulever ses cheveux roux.

« C'est pas poli de fixer les gens, Hermione » me taquine-t-il gentiment tandis qu'une rougeur s'empare de mes joues.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que je t'observe ? Je pourrais très bien être en train de regarder le ciel »

Ron grimace et ouvre ses yeux d'un bleu profond, se déplaçant sur le côté pour me regarder en retour.

« Et bien pour une fois, tu confirmes ce que je disais, et je peux presque sentir quand tu me regarde. Tu as un regard très perçant ».

Je roule des yeux « Si tu le dis, Ronald »

Ron rit à mon utilisation de son nom complet et s'intéresse à nouveau au ciel nuageux.

« Ginevra Weasley ! Nettoie ta chambre immédiatement ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le faire ? Tout le monde ici est de la famille ou presque ! Et en plus, le bordel dans ma chambre c'est le mien ! Et puis une partie appartient à Hermione ! »

Je grogne et espère que Madame Weasley ne va pas aussi se mettre à me crier dessus. Pas que je refuserais d'obéir ou que je me plaindrais, mais cela signifierais que je devrais m'éloigner de ce moment de répit avec Ron.

Nous nous sommes mis ensemble quelques jours avant la fin de notre cinquième année. Nous nous sommes envoyés plusieurs hiboux pendant la semaine et avons essayés d'être ensemble autant que possible, mais il a été difficile temps de trouver du temps pour être tous les deux.

Quand ses parents m'ont invité à passer les derniers jours des vacances d'été ensemble avec eux j'ai rapidement accepté.

Ron et moi nous entendons bien. Nous aimons passer du temps ensemble, parfois dans le silence et parfois en discutant. En réalité il est difficile de trouver un sujet qui pourrait nous intéresser tous les deux. Il ne sait que peu de choses à propos des cours que nous allons suivre en sixième année et a refusé tout net d'étudier le programme plus tôt, pas que cela m'ait surpris ou offensé. Moi, d'un autre côté, j'ai appris à connaitre les bases du Quidditch mais ne serait pas capable de tenir une conversation a ce propos même si cela pouvait me sauver la vie.

Nous parvenons cependant à nous entendre sur le seul sujet que nous ayons en commun : Harry. Même s'il semble étrange de parler à son petit ami de son meilleur ami mutuel, c'est le sujet sur lequel nous pouvons toujours compter si le silence se faisait trop lourd. Ron à prit à cœur de raviver les souvenirs de l'armée de Dumbledore ce qui a permis quelques discussions mais pas beaucoup.

Mais malgré tout cela, je prends un réel plaisir à sortir avec Ron. Il oublie parfois certaines choses, mais je sais qu'il ne pense jamais à mal. Il est gentil et respecte mes limites –Je lui demande d'arrêter lorsqu'il essaye de me peloter lorsque l'on s'embrasse.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour maman » dit-il « tu sais très bien qu'elle va demander à Ginny tout ranger. Après tout, Harry est supposé arriver ici bientôt. Bien que je ne sache pas réellement quand. »

« Je sais, mais je devrais vraiment aider Ginny à nettoyer la chambre. Elle n'a pas tort tu sais, la moitié du bazar m'appartient. J'aurais juste préféré rester ici avec toi. »

« Moi aussi … »

Avec un soupir, je me relève et retire à contre cœur ma main de la sienne. « Je vais aider Ginny ».

Ron lève les yeux vers moi et sourit. « Je savais que tu le ferais. Viens me rejoindre quand tu auras finis, d'accord ? Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

«D'accord»

Je retourne au Terrier, ne sourcillant même pas quand une autre explosion me vient de la chambre des jumeaux. Entrant dans la cuisine, je passe près de la longue table et me dirige vers les escaliers vers la chambre de Ginny.

« Il n'y a même pas tant de bordel que ça … » marmonne-t-elle dans sa barbe quand j'entre dans la pièce. « En plus, Maman s'en ficherait bien si Harry ne devait pas venir ici prochainement - Oh salut Hermione ! »

« Salut. Je vous ai entendu vous disputer toi et ta mère, j'ai décidé que je devrais probablement t'aider à ranger. Tu n'avais pas tort en disant que la moitié du bazar m'appartenait. Je me suis relativement approprié ta chambre. »

Ginny me sourit et rabat quelques mèches de ses cheveux flamboyants au-dessus de ses épaules. « Je n'allais pas te demander de m'aider, tu sais. C'était juste pour qu'elle arrête d'être sur mon dos. Mais si tu veux te rendre utile, je suppose que tu peux aider. »

« Oh, seulement si je ne reste pas dans ton chemin je suppose » Répondis-je, la faisant sourire dans le vide.

Ginny et moi ne parlons pas beaucoup tandis que je l'aide à ranger la chambre. Plusieurs fois elle grogne et souhaiterais que l'une de nous soit capable d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école. Il me reste tout de même un an avant d'atteindre la septième année, et encore un de plus pour Ginny.

Madame Weasley entre lorsque nous avons presque terminé, probablement pour hurler à Ginny de commencer à nettoyer si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait, et nous sourit lorsqu'elle vit que nous étions en train de travailler.

« Tu vois Ginny ? Est-ce que ça n'a pas l'air beaucoup mieux ainsi ? »

Ginny attendis que sa mère soit partit avant d'envoyer un commentaire en retour.

« Pfiou je suis éééééééépuisée.» dit-elle après avoir enfoncé une pile de vêtements sales dans son armoire. « Ma chambre n'a jamais été et ne sera plus jamais aussi propre ».

Je grimace et lui envoie une chaussette solitaire provenant de mon côté de la chambre. « Harry ne serait pas un peu en retard cette année ? » Je demande alors que je retourne à mes affaires.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Eh bien, d'habitude, il passe plusieurs semaines ici, mais les cours reprennent dans seulement quelques jours. »

Ginny hausse les épaules « Dumbledore aura probablement voulu qu'il passe plus de temps dans le monde Moldu après ce qui s'est passé au ministère l'an dernier. La Gazette du Sorcier a écrit à son sujet sans arrêt, sans mentionner le fait qu'il sera probablement poursuivit par toutes les filles du pays, pas que je sois jalouse ou quoi que ce soit. »

Je hausse un sourcil « Oui, pas du tout »

Soudainement, nous entendons Madame Weasley pousser un cri.

« Harry ! Nous ne t'attendions pas aujourd'hui ! »

Je rencontre les yeux marron de Ginny et un sourire nait instantanément sur nos visages. Nous nous jetons sur la porte et je donne un coup de coude à Ginny afin de descendre les escaliers la première. Là, se tient Harry dans la cuisine des Weasley, souriant et ayant l'air plutôt heureux.

« Harry ! Oh ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !»Je m'exclame en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Ca fait du bien de te voir aussi Hermione ! » rit-il, me rendant mon étreinte.

Je m'éloigne afin de laisser Ginny lui donner un rapide câlin de bienvenue avant que Ron n'arrive dans la pièce pour le saluer.

« J'ai tellement de trucs à vous raconter ! » chuchote Harry par-dessus l'épaule de Ron.

« Vient Harry chéri » dit Madame Weasley, le poussant dans la cuisine. « On dirait que tu n'as pas eu un repas correct depuis des jours ! Je vais te préparer quelque chose. »

Harry me lance un regard penaud et incline sa tête, nous demandant silencieusement à Ron et moi de venir avec lui. Nous nous asseyons à ses côtés à la table et regardons Madame Weasley préparer une montagne de restes pour Harry. Après nous avoir jeté un regard et réalisé que nous voulions rester entre nous, elle embrassa Harry sur le front avant de monter à l'étage.

« Bon alors vas-y » commença Ron « Où étais-tu ? Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé au ministère ? ».

Heureusement, Harry avala sa nourriture avant de répondre.

« En fait, je suis ici à cause de Dumbledore. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait me chercher chez mon oncle et ma tante même avec la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé quelques jours avant. Mais il est venu juste à temps.

Ensuite, au lieu de me ramener ici comme je le pensais, il m'a emmené voir un de ses amis qui enseignait à Poudlard. Le type, Horace Slughorn, n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir à l'école pour enseigner à nouveau. Mais Dumbledore l'a convaincu…»

« Vraiment? Comment? »Demandais-je.

« En m'utilisant ? Je crois que Slughorn aime "collectionner" les sorciers rares et puissants, comme ceux qu'on trouve sur les paquets de chocogrenouille. Il avait toute une panoplie d'étudiants qu'il préférait aux autres et avait l'habitude de les aider à obtenir des supers jobs après Poudlard. »

« Génial » Dit Ron sombrement « Un autre Snape. »

Harry grimaça « Pas vraiment. Slughorn a ses préférés dans toutes les maisons, ma mère était l'une d'eux. Elle faisait partit de ce … comment l'a-t-il appelé… Le "Slug Club". Oui c'est ça, « Slug Club ».

« Il aurait pu trouver un meilleur nom » Ria Ron « Slug Club ? Il supplie les ados de se moquer de lui ».

« Oh arrête » Répondis-je. « Je m'en ficherais pas mal du nom du club si il me permettait d'obtenir une bonne place après Poudlard. » Surtout depuis que nous savons qu'il n'a pas de préférence par rapport au sang ».

« Ouai, mais tu pourrais de tout de façon obtenir le travail que tu veux, Hermione » Dit Harry. « Avec tes notes tu pourrais même devenir Ministre de la Magie. »

« Oh s'il te plait fait ça » supplia Ron. « Imaginez la tête de Percy si Hermione était élue à sa place ? »

« Probablement comme s'il avait mangé une poignée pleine de Nids de Cafards. »

C'était de très beaux derniers jours de vacances. Passer du bon temps avec Harry et Ron était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Sans mentionner le fait que Harry était facilement capable de poursuivre la conversation si Ron ou moi ne pouvions penser à autre chose. Cependant, c'était devenu un peu plus difficile de trouver du temps à passer avec Ron maintenant que Harry était là.

« Hey Hermione » Demanda Ron, passant la tête dans la chambre de Ginny « Ça t'embête si je te kidnappe quelques minutes ? »

« Pas du tout » Répondis-je en souriant.

Nous descendons les escaliers et sortons par la porte donnant sur le jardin. C'est devenu un endroit très paisible pour s'asseoir et discuter.

Ron me fait signe de m'asseoir sur l'herbe et je m'exécute. Il s'assoit en face de moi et prend mes mains. Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien, puis prend une profonde inspiration.

« Tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie pas vrai ? »

« Oui »

« Bien, alors euh, écoute-moi s'il te plait et ne t'énerve pas. Ecoute moi d'abord ok ? » Comme je ne réponds pas il poursuit « Je pense que nous devrions faire un break dans notre relation. Eh non, non écoute » La pression sur mes mains s'accentue sans me blesser. « Nous allons tous être très occupé cette année. Tu as toutes tes études et tu ne veux pas qu'elles souffres du fait de passer du temps avec moi. Tu sais comme je suis Hermione, je suis comme un bébé, j'ai besoin d'une attention constante. »

« Ses arguments me font sourire doucement et il me donne un petit sourire.

« J'aime être avec toi, Hermione. Et je sais que tu aimes être avec moi aussi. Mais c'était déjà difficile cet été de trouver du temps pour nous, je ne veux pas te faire choisir entre passer du temps dans la bibliothèque, à remplir ton cerveau de connaissances, et moi. »

Son raisonnement me fait rire et il me donne un petit sourire.

« Parce que, soyons réalistes, une de ces choses est bien plus importante que l'autre. Et je n'essaye même pas de dire que ce break ne m'aidera pas moi aussi. Tu sais combien je veux être gardien. J'ai prévu de passer presque tout mon temps libre au terrain de Quidditch et ce ne serait pas très juste envers toi si je passe mon temps à m'entraîner, tout comme ce ne serait pas juste pour-moi si tu passais tout ton temps à étudier. J'ai raison ? »

J'acquiesce. Il a réellement raison J'aime notre relation mais il a raison. Je veux passer mon temps libre dans la bibliothèque et lui sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ça ne serait pas vraiment une vrai relation si l'on ne se voyait jamais.

« Donc… on se sépare ? » je demande.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je sais pas, j'appelle ça un break. J'aime ce que l'on a mais je veux être sûr que l'on puisse chacun faire ce que l'on aime sans se blesser l'un l'autre. Tu veux étudier et je veux jouer au Quidditch. Sans mentionner qu'on ne va vraiment pas beaucoup se voir pendant les cours puisque tu as plusieurs cours que je n'ai pas. » Il semble hésiter un instant. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouai, ça va. »

« Tu es sure ? »

Je souris et acquiesce « Je ne veux pas réellement me séparer de toi, mais je vois où tu veux en venir et tu as raison. On va avoir pas mal à faire cette année. »

Ron me souris et m'attire contre lui pour un câlin. « Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. »

« Et tu es toujours le mien, Ronald Weasley. »

Quand nous nous séparons et prenons le chemin de retour vers la maison, je commence à me demander. Est-ce que je suis vraiment heureuse de ce break ? La logique de Ron est excellente et il a raison, mais je ne veux pas me séparer de lui. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un break n'est-ce pas ?

« Bonne nuit Hermione » dit Ron alors qu'il monte dans sa chambre.

Je le regarde partir, me sentant légèrement engourdie par la situation. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que je ressens réellement. Et pour quelqu'un qui a toujours réponse à tout, ça ne passe pas très bien dans mon estomac.


	2. Chapter 2

Très chers lecteurs ! Merci d'avoir été nombreux à lire cette fiction ! L'auteur vient de la finir et elle comprend 33 chapitres.

Je pense publier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine.

* * *

Chapter 2

Retourner à Poudlard c'était comme retourner à la maison après des vacances. Bien sûr, la maison de mes parents sera toujours ma maison mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être plus à ma place à Poudlard. Ici, je suis libre. Ici, je suis une sorcière. Ici, je suis moi. Et maintenant, je suis au sommet.

Je jette un coup d'œil anxieux aux portes de la Grande Salle en espérant voir un bout des cheveux noir d'Harry. A côté de moi, Ron enfourne sans arrêt de la nourriture dans sa bouche. Mon assiette est parfaitement propre. Je ne peux rien avaler.

« Tu veux bien te calmer ? » dit Ron entre deux bouchées. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que Harry est en retard au repas de début d'année. »

Agacée, j'abats mon point sur son bras. « Ton meilleur ami n'est pas la ! On ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'il nous a laissé dans notre compartiment en sortant du train et tout c'à quoi tu penses c'est ton estomac ! »

« Aïe » Ron a une expression blessé sur son visage, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. « Si tu n'étais pas aussi occupée à me crier dessus tu aurais vu qui vient juste d'entrer. »

Je me retourne pour effectivement trouver Harry être escorté dans la Grande Salle par nul autre que la chauve-souris des cachots lui-même. Je me frappe mentalement pour avoir appelé ainsi le Professeur Snape. Autant que je n'aime pas l'homme, je ne peux pas être irrespectueuse envers un professeur.

Harry observe Snape après que celui-ci l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la table. « La haine que je ressens pour ce batard graisseux grandit à chaque fois. J'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur lui. » Grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? » Demande Ron, ne prenant même pas la peine de finir de mâcher.

« Il a enlevé une tonne de points à Gryffondor ! On va commencer la Coupe des Maisons en négatif.

Ron et moi grognons en retour.

« Il se sent juste humilié que Serpentard n'a pas gagné ces derniers temps » Affirme Ron « Il espérait probablement que Ombrage assurerait leur victoire l'année dernière mais Merlin merci, Dumbledore a su voir à travers le complot. »

« Et est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'à cause de ça, personne n'a gagné la Coupe l'année dernière ? » je demande.

« Je sais, mais je préfère que personne ne gagne plutôt que Serpentard. »

Je roule des yeux et retourne mon attention vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore s'est levé et se tient derrière son podium. Ses yeux bleus pétillent tandis qu'il regarde à travers la salle et je ne suis pas surprise quand ils s'arrêtent un moment pour rester sur Harry.

« Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. » Commence-t-il lorsque les bavardages dans la salle se sont tous tu. « Cela me remplit de joie de vous voir tous heureux et en bonne santé. Moi, pour ma part, je n'ai pas été aussi chanceux cet été. » Tous les yeux de la Grande Salle se fixèrent sur sa main noircie « mais il n'est pas venu le temps de telles histoires. Je voudrais que vous accueilliez tous Horace Slughorn, le nouveau membre de notre équipe. Il a très gentiment accepté de revenir à son ancien poste de Maître des Potions. Le professeur Snape, comme vous pouvez le supposer, n'enseignera pas les potions cette année, à la place il se chargera des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Dumbledore du faire une pause tandis que les Serpentards à leur table explosèrent de joie et que les Gryffondors gémissaient tous en cœur.

« Silence s'il vous plaît ! Merci. Maintenant, Mr. Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la magique est interdite dans les couloirs et que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est formellement défendu à tous les élèves. Certains d'entre vous feraient bien de se le rappeler. » Les yeux de Dumbledore s'arrêtèrent sur Harry, Ron et moi. Nous rougissons tous les trois avant de sourire et de regarder ailleurs. « Et maintenant, je pense que vous devriez tous rejoindre les dortoirs et vous préparer pour les cours de demain. Bonne nuit ! »

« Non mais franchement, a quoi pense Dumbledore ? » Siffle Harry tandis que nous nous levons. « Snape enseignant la Défense? Il doit être complètement timbré! »

«Hey, regarde les choses du bon côté, gars » dit Ron, en assénant une claque sur l'épaule d'Harry « Ce sera notre dernière année avec la chauve-souris »

« Ah ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Je demande.

« Hermione, tout le monde sait que le poste de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal est maudit ! Personne ne peut faire plus d'un an en y travaillant. »

Le visage d'Harry se fend d'un sourire. « Tu as raison! Ils sont tous partis ! Je veux dire, Quirrel est mort mais c'est hors sujet. Ron, peut être que nous allons être chanceux et qu'il va y avoir une autre mort. »

Je les frappe tous les deux à l'arrière de la tête lorsqu'ils commencent à rire. « Franchement, vous vous entendez ? Vous espérez la mort de quelqu'un ? »

« Tu vois Hermione, je pourrais me sentir ma puisque tu l'as présenté comme ça. » Dit Ron avec une grimace. « Mais je ne pense pas que Snape soit humain »

Je roule des yeux, complètement exaspéré par ces deux-là. Ce n'est pas que je sois complètement contre leur haine pour Snape –il ne rend certainement pas les choses faciles si tu n'es pas à Serpentard- mais vouloir sa mort ? Même s'ils plaisantaient, ils allaient trop loin.

Les cours commencent le lendemain. Moi, bien sûr, suis levée deux bonnes heures avant tout le monde. Je ne veux pas être en retard aujourd'hui. Ron et Harry ont un temps libre pendant que je suis en Potions Avancées donc, je ne les verrais pas avant les environs du repas de midi.

Je passe plus de temps que d'habitude dans la salle de bain ce matin, déterminée à me rendre présentable. Mes cheveux se sont assombris et sont devenus plus soyeux durant l'été. C'est définitivement bien mieux que lorsque j'avais onze ans. Me décidant pour un chignon, je tire mes cheveux en arrière et me rend vers la Grande Salle pour mon petit déjeuner.

Comme d'habitude, personne n'est aussi matinal que je le suis. Je m'assieds à la table de Gryffondor et sort mon livre de potion, curieux de voir ce que le Professeur Slughorn va nous faire faire pour notre première leçon. J'ai déjà appris la plupart des potions par cœur et franchement je ne peux pas attendre d'avoir une chance d'en préparer une.

Je remplis mon assiette de toast et d'œufs tandis que je voyage à travers le livre, en marquant les pages des potions que je veux essayer de préparer cette année. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, mon petit déjeuner est fini et j'ai marqué environ toutes les pages de mon livre. En secouant ma tête, je change de livre pour celui de DCFM.

« Tu commences déjà à réviser ? »

Je lève les yeux et regarde ceux gentils de Neville.

« Neville ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Comment étaient tes vacances ?

Il hausse les épaules et s'assied à côté de moi. « Grand-mère m'a beaucoup montré. Elle adore rappeler à tout le monde que j'étais avec vous au Ministère. Je veux dire, c'était vraiment effrayant et je n'aime pas y penser mais ça l'a rend fière donc je ne lui dit pas tu vois ?

J'acquiesce et lui serre la main pour le réconforter.

« Donc, et à ton propos ? » Il demande. « J'ai entendu que toi et Ron vous vous êtes mis ensemble juste avant le début des vacances. »

« Oui, on était ensemble tout l'été, mais il voulait prendre un break pendant les cours. Je ne suis pas en colère ni quoi que ce soit. » Je dis rapidement quand le visage de Neville se teinte d'une sympathie inutile. « Ça semble être sensé, vraiment. On n'a presque pas de cours en commun et je passe tout mon temps dans la bibliothèque quand lui passe le sien sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

« Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. » il dit avec un petit sourire. « J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. »Il jette un coup d'œil à mon livre de DCFM. « Mais pourquoi tu t'embête à lire ça ? Je pensais que tu aurais déjà tout appris par cœur. »

Je ris « Pas tout à fait. Je veux être préparé pour le cours de Snape. Je sais comment il était en potions et je ne peux qu'imaginer comment il sera dans le cours qu'il a voulu enseigné depuis qu'il a commencé à étudier. »

Le visage de Neville est devenu pâle. « Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Euh, excuse-moi Hermione, je vais rapidement aller potasser mon livre…. »

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle commune, triturant nerveusement ses mains. Je soupire et secoue ma tête alors qu'il s'en va. Pauvre Neville, il a laissé tomber les potions en espérant échapper à Snape, mais maintenant que Snape enseignait la Défense, il n'y avait aucune manière pour Neville de l'éviter.

Le bruit des étudiants se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle me sort de mes pensées et je secoue la main vers Harry et Ron quand je les vois entrer à travers la porte.

« Tu t'es levée tôt ! » commente Harry quand ils s'asseyent à côté de moi. « Je dirais au moins une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. »

J'acquiesce. « Je suis vraiment excitée par le cours de potion d'aujourd'hui. Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça."

Harry sourit. "Je suis tellement heureux d'en avoir fini avec ce cours. Je veux dire, je suis énervé de ne pas avoir eu les notes pour être un Auror mais je vais surement trouver autre chose à faire. Peut-être enseigner à Poudlard ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu préfèrerais enseigner plutôt que devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel ? » Demande Ron avec une pointe de choc dans sa voix. « Si j'étais aussi doué que toi, je sauterais sur la chance de rejoindre une équipe ! Surtout les Canons de Chudley ! »

Harry sourit et secoue sa tête. « Nan, j'ai eu assez de célébrité pour le reste de mon existence. Même en étant coincé dans le monde moldu tout l'été j'ai pu voir toutes les choses que la Gazette a écrites à mon sujet. Si je deviens un joueur de Quidditch professionnel ils auront juste encore plus de trucs à dire à mon sujet. Non, je ne pense vraiment pas vouloir de ce job.

Un nerf dans la joue de Ron tique à la déclaration d'Harry et je préfère ranger mes affaires.

« Tu pars déjà ? » Demande Harry

« Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas être en retard en cours pour notre premier jour ! »

« Hermione, c'est notre sixième année ici et je suis presque certain que tu avais le plan de l'école mémorisé dans ta tête après ta première semaine. Tu ne seras pas en retard. »

« On ne peut jamais être trop prudent, Harry James Potter, » je réponds simplement. « Eh bien, appréciez bien votre temps libre, je vous verrais au repas de midi. »

Je suis furieuse. Comment Harry a-t 'il fait pour me battre? Et en potions en plus ? J'ai suivi ces instructions à la lettre et n'ai obtenu qu'un T alors que sa potion était parfaite ! Je soupire et serre mon livre plus fort encore contre ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Harry, il m'a dit ce qu'il faisait et j'avais toutes les opportunités de suivre ses instructions mais franchement ! Qui écouterait les notes griffonnées d'un ancien étudient en comparaison avec les instructions approuvées et standardisées de notre livre ?

Je secoue ma tête et essaye d'échapper à mon sentiment d'avoir été blessée. Je suis tellement habituée à être la meilleure- sauf pour la DCFM, j'admets humblement ma défaite face à Harry dans ce domaine- que l'idée qu'Harry puisse être meilleur que moi me donne la chair de poule. Et ce n'est pas juste envers Harry.

Je m'assieds derrière lui en Sortilèges, en espérant qu'il ne puisse pas sentir à quel point je peux être jalouse et blessée.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point j'aime les potions. De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait essayé de me surpasser intentionnellement. C'était la faute de ces fichues notes dans ce livre de potion.

Le professeur Flitwick essaye de nous expliquer l'utilisation des sorts non-verbaux. Aussi curieuse et excitée puis-je être à l'idée d'apprendre les non-verbaux, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je suis trop préoccupée par mes sentiments au sujet du cours de potions.

« Hermione, est ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'il est entrain de raconter ? » Demande Harry

Je souris, intérieurement ravie qu'il ait toujours besoin de mon aide et qu'il n'ait pas un livre qui puisse lui donner toutes les réponses.

« Nous sommes supposés commencer à lancer des sorts non-verbaux, comme le font les Aurors et les sorciers vraiment puissants. De cette façon, les autres sorciers ont moins de temps pour réagir à nos sorts quand nous sommes en duel. Cela nous aidera également à s'entrainer pour combattre les sorciers qui utilisent des sorts non-verbaux.

Harry hoche la tête distraitement, l'information que je viens de lui donner est sans aucun doute entrée par une oreille et ressortie de l'autre. Il est bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Après Sortilèges nous nous en allons vers la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Nous passons devant plusieurs groupes de Serdaigles ayant l'air vraiment déprimé sur notre chemin.

« Salut Cho! » Crie Harry quand il voit la plus âgée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi vous faites tous ces têtes d'enterrement ? »

« On sort juste de notre premier court de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Répond-elle sombrement. « Snape était mauvais quand il enseignait les potions, mais maintenant il est carrément cruel. Il a pris 80 points de Serdaigle.

« Quatre-vingt ? Tu dois surement exagérer."

"J'aurais préféré, Hermione." Répondit Cho tristement? "Mais c'est en fait un salopard en mission, et cette mission est de nous faire à tous haïr notre cours préféré.

Je décide qu'il vaut probablement mieux que je ne lui dise pas que DCFM n'est pas mon cours préféré. Mais je sais que c'est celui d'Harry et je regarde son visage se décomposer.

« Eh bien, je n'espérais pas moins de lui, je suppose. Au moins, on n'a pas de double cours avec les Serpentards, ça me donnerait vraiment envie d'exploser. »

« Je vais manger et enterrer mon chagrin dans le pudding au chocolat. » Annonce Cho avant de se retourner et de marcher vers la Grande Salle.

« Je suppose qu'elle est un tout petit peu trop affectée par tout ça. » Je pense à voix haute.

« Oh je ne pense pas » dit une voix rêveuse derrière nous. Nous nous retournons pour trouver Luna Lovegood nous souriant. « Cho était la raison principale pour laquelle Serdaigle a perdu tellement de points. Elle n'arrivait pas à produire un sort correctement et a presque blessé un autre étudiant. Le Professeur Snape lui a enlevé dix points chaque fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à produire le sort correctement. »

« Seulement dix ? Dit Ron. "Ça semble un peu léger pour Snape."

Luna rit et s'insinue dans l'espace restant entre nous. « Elle était horrifiée d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Elle a presque commencé à pleurer au cinquième essai.

« Tu l'as déjà eu ?" Je lui demande pleine d'espoir.

"Oh non, les cinquième année de Serdaigle ont encore un répit jusqu'à demain après-midi. J'ai entendu certaines filles dire qu'elles n'allaient pas manger de peur de vomir. Je leur ai bien sur dit que sauf si un Enormus à Babille était présent, elles ne vomiraient pas. »

« Ah et euh, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ? »

Luna sourit. « Elles n'ont pas vraiment dit quoi que ce soit elles étaient trop occupées à rire. Je suspecte que des Joncheruine se sont introduit dans leurs oreilles et ont rendu leurs cerveaux confus. »

Nous acquiesçons tous ensembles.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre très chers lecteurs ! Je consulte régulièrement les stats de la fiction, merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire.

Je n'ai reçu qu'une review pour le chapitre précédent, merci donc à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, tu m'as fais très plaisir :)

L'histoire commence à se mettre en place et les choses vont débuter avec Snape dès le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt !

IV

* * *

Chapter 3

Cho avait raison; Snape était encore pire en enseignant la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Non seulement n'a-t 'il eut aucune considération pour ma réussite dans la production d'un charme de protection non verbal -non pas que je veuille son approbation- mais il était totalement absorbé lorsqu'il parlait de Magie Noir.

J'ai rapidement ôté ces pensées de ma tête. J'essaye toujours de lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, il est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore à l'air de lui faire confiance. Mais…

Et bien sûr Ron et Harry n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre de ses cours.

_« Il a osé pointé sa baguette sur moi ! Bien sûr que j'allais me défendre ! Snape cherchait presque une raison pour me jeter un sort ! »_

_« Je ne le défend pas Harry, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ! Cet homme ne devrait pas enseigner ! Il hait les gens. Bon dieu il hait les élèves ! Pourquoi est que qu'il est autorisé à se tenir près de nous ? »_

Plus le temps passait, moins Snape s'améliorait. Ses cours étaient durs, épuisants et… Je dirais tonifiant. Bien sûr, je ne l'avouerais jamais à Harry et Ron, mais les cours de Snape, peu importe à quel point les sujets sont sombres, sont les meilleurs cours de DCFM que l'on ait jamais eu. Peut-être même meilleurs que ceux de Lupin ! Sauf qu'avec Lupin l'ambiance n'était pas aussi coincée.

Tandis que j'appréciais de plus en plus la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je continuais à haïr les Potions. Harry avait entamé son ascension vers le haut du petit Slug Club de Slughorn, -pas que je n'étais pas invitée- sur un mensonge. L'ancien propriétaire du livre, un trou du cul pompeux appelé « Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé », lui a donné tous les trucs et astuce pour préparer les potions. Pas que je sois jalouse ou quoi que ce soit.

Je passe ma tête dans la salle commune. Il est minuit passé depuis longtemps et la salle est totalement silencieuse, seulement animée par le craquement du feu. Je resserre mon sac contre moi et me dirige vers le portrait-porte. J'aurais vraiment du emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

Non, je me résonne, parce qu'il aurait demandé ce que tu voulais faire et il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi tu aurais voulu t'introduire dans la salle de potion et préparer une potion a une heure du matin.

Ce plan avait même l'air fou dans ma tête. Mais je dois le faire. C'est pour m'entrainer, et aussi pour me calmer l'esprit. En prenant une grande inspiration, je me jette un sort de désillusion et sort.

De nuit, Poudlard est vraiment étrange. Tout a l'air de gémir et craquer alors qu'il n'y a personne dans le coin. Je n'utilise pas ma baguette pour m'éclairer par peur de rencontrer un préfet ou, pire encore, un professeur. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me rendre dans la salle des potions. Bien sûr, je pourrais facilement préparer une potion dans la salle commune ou dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais je suis persuadée que l'environnement est essentiel et j'ai besoin de l'aura d'une salle de classe.

J'arrive à la salle de cours sans m'être faire prendre. Les quartiers de Slughorn sont à un autre endroit des cachots donc je n'ai pas peur qu'il m'attrape. Cependant, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, je lance plusieurs sorts sur la salle pour être sûre que personne ne puisse m'entendre ou entrer.

Je pose mon sac sur une des tables et sors mes ingrédients. Je ne veux pas voler des réserves comme je l'ai fait en seconde année. C'était pour une situation de vie ou de mort. Cette fois ci, mes raison sont purement académiques.

J'allume mon chaudron et ouvre mon livre de potion à une page au hasard, trouvant la recette du filtre de paix. Je souris malgré moi –c'est exactement la potion dont j'ai besoin, de plus la faire va me permettre de me calmer l'esprit.

J'oublie totalement le reste du monde tandis que je prépare la potion. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'adore cette discipline, elle demande l'attention complète et interrompue du brasseur. Pendant que je fabrique une potion, je peux oublier tout ce qui est autour de moi. Je ne me concentre que sur mon chaudron et rien d'autre. Et, généralement, lorsque j'ai finis la potion, peu importe laquelle, je me sens complètement et magnifiquement relaxée.

Le Filtre de Paix me prend deux heures à concocter et lorsque j'ai terminé, je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin. En souriant, je remplis plusieurs fioles avec le filtre et les places dans une petite poche protégée dans mon sac pour plus de sécurité. Je secoue ma baguette vers la paillasse pour vider mon chaudron, nettoyer la table, et ôter toute preuve de mon passage.

Satisfaite de mon travail, je relance mon sort de désillusion, ôte les sorts de protection de la salle et retourne vers la Tour Gryffondor. Une fois dans mon lit, je m'autorise un léger gloussement. Je viens de réussir à entrer dans les cachots, préparer une potion plutôt difficile et revenir sans m'être fait attraper, toute seule.

Je me réveille le lendemain en me sentant bizarrement rafraichie, malgré mon manque de sommeil. Les filles de ma chambre discutent bruyamment des essais de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Cormac McLaggen ? » Demande Parvati Patil. « Il est à tomber ! Il va faire un essai pour le poste de gardien comme il n'a pas pu participer aux essais l'année dernière. »

« Eh bien, je m'en fiche d'à quel point il est beau. J'espère que c'est Ron Weasley qui va avoir le poste. Il est adorable ! »

J'écoute la discussion à la mention de mon petit copain, non ancien petit copain, nom. Mais Lavande Brown ne dit plus rien à son sujet. Je sors du lit et mets des vêtements chauds.

Je descends vers le terrain de Quidditch avec Ginny à 10heures. Son balai est sur son épaule et elle marche avec un léger trottinement dans son pas.

« Quelqu'un est vraiment heureuse ce matin. »

« Oh tais-toi. » Répond-elle avec amusement. "Je te fais savoir que je suis très excitée par les essais d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être trop sure de moi ni rien, mais je crois vraiment que je peux faire partie de l'équipe. Je suis douée. Ou tout du moins meilleure que certains autres jeunes qui vont essayer. »

"Tu vas très bien t'en sortir." Dis-je. « Et Ron aussi. Tu l'as vu ce matin ? Il avait l'air tellement nerveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a tellement peur, il était gardien l'année dernière. »

« Oui, mais Cormac McLaggen tente aussi pour gardien. Il va être dur à battre. Je veux que Ron soit gardien à nouveau mais franchement ? McLaggen est un très bon joueur. »

« Je sais, j'ai entendu Parvati et Lavande parler de lui ce matin. Apparemment il est aussi très séduisant. »

Ginny sourit. « Oh il est très séduisant. » Elle s'arrête soudainement et regarde autour d'elle.

« Ne va pas raconter à Dean que je t'ai dit ça. Il croit déjà que je vais le quitter à l'instant où Harry va me demander de sortir avec lui. Si Harry me demande bien entendu.

« Et, tu vas le faire ? »

« S'il te plait Hermione, » Dit Ginny en roulant des yeux. « Harry ne va pas me demander de sortir. Surtout si je sors toujours avec quelqu'un. C'est pas un trou du cul ».

Je souris et acquiesce.

Les gradins du terrain de Quidditch sont en fait plutôt pleins quand nous arrivons. Je fais un signe d'au revoir à Ginny et vais m'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondor. Parvati Patil me souris et me fais signe de venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle et Lavande.

« Bonjour Hermione ! » Me salue-t-elle. "Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?"

« Mmh, des conditions parfaites pour des essais. »

Parvati lâche un couinement et m'attrape le bras fermement. « Ne regarde pas maintenant, mais Cormac McLaggen est totalement entrain de te fixer. »

« Quoi ? »

Malgré son avertissement de ne pas regarder, je me retourner. Il y a en effet un garçon en train de me regarder. Grand, bronzé, blond avec des yeux vert. Je peux pratiquement entendre Parvati ronronner derrière moi.

« Ne soit pas ridicule » dit Lavande. « Cormac n'essaierais pas de draguer Hermione, elle est avec Ron Wealey ! »

« En fait, nous faisons un break en ce moment. » j'admets. « Il voulait vraiment se concentrer sur le Quidditch pour être sûr de s'améliorer par rapport à l'année dernière et il ne pensait pas que ce serait juste pour moi s'il était toujours sur le terrain pendant ses temps libres. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas, je pensais que vous étiez toujours ensemble. »

Je souris tristement et secoue la tête.

Harry entre sur le terrain à ce moment et tous ceux qui comptent tenter leur chance se pressent autour de lui ? Après avoir réalisé que certains étudiants étaient juste là pour pouvoir l'approcher –il y avait des Poufsouffles dans le lot- et leur avoir demandé de partir, il commença à regarder pour les poursuiveurs.

Ce n'était pas un gros choc quand Ginny fut choisie en première, elle était facilement la meilleure et son but est fort et réel.

Les batteurs sont les suivants et malgré les deux qu'Harry trouva bon, ils n'étaient pas Fred et George Weasley.

Et enfin le gardien.

Je tripote mes mains anxieusement tandis que Ron décolle du sol. Il prend les buts les plus proches de moi et Cormac McLaggen prend les autres. Au coup de sifflet d'Harry, ses trois poursuiveurs commencent à se passer le Souafle avant de prendre leur élan et tirer.

Ginny ne m'avait pas mentit. McLaggen est bon. Très bon. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Il est peut être un bon joueur mais certainement pas une bonne personne. Je peux entendre tous les mots qu'il dit à propos de Ron et Ginny tandis qu'il attend de pouvoir « montrer ses compétences ». Je le regarde quelques instants avant de prendre ma décision.

« _Confundo_ ». Je chuchote dans mon écharpe tandis que Ginny pars à l'attaque pour le dernier tir.

Son balai dévie à droite alors que le Souafle vole à travers le cercle du but. Je m'autorise un petit sourire.

Ron joue bien. Il joue vraiment bien. Je le regarde avec fierté tandis qu'il bloque tous les tirs venant dans sa direction. Quand son tour est terminé, Harry souffle dans son sifflet et déclare que Ron est le nouveau gardien des Gryffondor. Je regarde avec amusement McLaggen sortir en bombe du terrain.

« Tu étais fantastique, Ron ! » Je crie alors que je mets mes bras autour de son cou.

Il me rend mon étreinte en me serrant fort, me soulevant même de terre.

« Est-ce que tu as vu McLaggen partir dans la mauvaise direction sur le dernier tir ? Quel idiot ! »

Harry me regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Ron et m'envoie un clin d'œil.

« Franchement, Ron tu étais brillant ! Je suis super fier de toi ! »

« Merci, Hermione. Merlin, c'est génial. C'est un rêve, je suis en train de rêver ! »

Je ris et m'éloigne finalement de lui. Ça m'a fait du bien de l'avoir à nouveau serré contre moi, mais je repousse ces pensées de mon esprit. Ron veut un break, et je respecte son souhait.

Nous retournons à l'école après que les félicitations se soient atténuées. Quelques Gryffondor félicitent Ron en lui assénant de grandes claques sur les épaules alors que nous entrons dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Le sourire qu'il porte depuis l'annonce de son nouveau poste s'élargit encore et ne disparait pas de tout le repas.

Environ au milieu du repas, je commence à en avoir marre de Ron. Je suis fière de lui mais les récits de ses fabuleux exploits aux essais commencent à me taper sur le système. Quand il se retourne vers Dean Thomas à sa gauche pour, à nouveau, mentionner comment Mc Laggen a gâché sa séance. Je sors une de mes fioles de Filtre de Paix et mets le contenu dans mon jus de citrouille.

« Hermione, c'était quoi ça ? » Demande Harry

« Filtre de Paix. » je dis simplement, alors que j'avale ma coupe. Immédiatement, je sens une sensation de calme m'envahir et je ne suis plus frustrée avec Ron.

Il soulève un sourcil. « On a pas encore appris à préparer cette potion en cours. Quand as-tu eu le temps de la faire ? »

« J'ai demandé au professeur Slughorn si je pouvais préparer des potions en extra. Il a accepté et m'a dit que mon premier travail serait de préparer le Filtre de Paix. J'ai pris quelques fioles pour mn compte personnel quand il avait le dos tourné. »

Harry rit à mon mensonge mais n'essaye pas de dire que je ne raconte pas la vérité.

« Je veux dire, je me sens mal pour McLaggen, mais le pauvre vieux a complétement merdé. Il est de tout évidence pas taillé pour être joueur de Quidditch. Pas vrai Hermione ? »

Je souris et acquiesce.

Ginny s'assied à côté de moi et pique de la nourriture de mon assiette.

« Mon dieu je suis mort de faim » grogne-t-elle « Si j'avais su que McLaggen allait me garder sur le terrain aussi longtemps je lui aurais dit d'aller se faire foutre. »

« Cormac McLaggen t'as gardé sur le terrain ? » La voix de Dean est rendu aigue par la jalousie, faisant rire Ginny.

« Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, il voulait juste savoir si je pouvais le présenter à Hermione. »

Ron recrache son jus de citrouille.

« Quoi ? Moi ?" Je demande, me retournant vers Ginny pour lui donner ma complète attention. "Pourquoi voudrait-il me rencontrer ?"

Ginny sourit. "Je crois qu'il a eu vent de toi et Ron, prenant un break et il a décidé de tenter sa chance. Ne sois pas fâcher contre lui, Hermione, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, t'es plutôt pas mal. »

La table bouge tandis que Ron se lève et s'en va en coup de vent hors de la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demande Dean.

« Il doit probablement juste être jaloux qu'Hermione ai quelqu'un qui soit attiré par elle alors que lui non. Ne pas être désirable n'est pas un truc qui passe avec son nouveau titre de Quidditch. » Répond Ginny avec un gloussement.

« Oh arrête » Je dis. « Ron sait parfaitement que je suis attirée par lui. »

Ginny glousse à nouveau et pique un autre morceau de nourriture dans mon assiette. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Cormac ? Tu l'as vu au terrain de Quidditch pas vrai ?"

"Oui et, comme l'ont dit Lavande et Parvati, il était vraiment beau. Mais je ne veux sortir avec personne en ce moment. Ron voulait un peu d'espace et une fois qu'il sera prêt, je veux me remettre avec lui. »

Le sourcil de Ginny se lève. « Vraiment ? Eh bien, d'accord alors, tout le pouvoir est à toi. »

Ron ne m'a pas adressé la parole au dîner et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de boire d'autres flacons de Filtre de Paix, j'ai aussi envisagé la possibilité d'en mettre dans son verre. Pourquoi il était tellement fâché à propos de McLaggen voulant me rencontrer, ça je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais sortir avec lui ou quoi que ce soit.

Harry ne semble pas non plus comprendre pourquoi Ron agit tellement jalousement.

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Il avait l'air un peu raide après le repas de midi et il a demandé si je pensais que tu avais embrassé Krum pendant qu'il était ici. »

« Krum ? Comme dans Viktor Krum ? C'était il y a deux ans ! Pourquoi il s'occuperait d'un truc idiot comme ça ? »

Harry a gloussé. « Hey, tu es sortie avec lui tu devrais savoir mieux que moi comme son cerveau fonctionne. Juste pour savoir, tu l'as fait ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai embrassé Viktor ? Oui, mais seulement une fois et c'était pas vraiment génial. »

Et donc, j'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux pour moi d'aller dans la salle de potions, au milieu de la nuit pour, à nouveau, préparer une potion.

Je me dirige vers les cachots sans aucun problème. Je lance mes sorts de protection sur la salle comme je l'ai fait la nuit précédente et, à nouveau, sort mon livre et l'ouvre à une page aléatoire. Essence de Murlap. J'ai déjà réalisé un peu de cette potion l'année précédente pour guérir la main d'Harry après ses retenues avec Ombrage. Mais je suppose que la revoir ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

Je me retrouve dans les sensations familières de créer une potion. Due à la facilité relative de celle-ci, je réussis à finir après environ une heure. J'embouteille ma potion et secoue à nouveau ma baguette vers ma paillasse, heureuse que mes émotions à propos de l'attitude de Ron au déjeuner puis envers son total déni soient calmées.

Après avoir levé les sorts, je commence à marcher à travers l'école pour retourner dans mon dortoir. Je suis à mi-chemin avant de réaliser mon erreur j'ai laissé mon sac dans la salle de potion.

« Merde »

Si je laisse mon sac là-bas, Slughorn saura que j'étais dans sa salle après les heures de cours. Je ne peux pas le laisser. En tournant les talons, je me dépêche de retourner dans la salle.

J'ouvre la porte pour trouver mon sac exactement à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé sur mon bureau, soupirant de soulagement, je m'approche pour le récupérer.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, un étudiant hors du lit. »

Mes épaules s'abaissent face à ma défaite et je me retourne pour rencontrer les yeux noirs et sans fond du Professeur Snape.

« Et Miss Granger en plus. » marmonne-t-il. « Alors, on se sent d'humeur aventureuse cette nuit ? Je ne vois pas Potter ou Weasley avec vous. »

Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas répondre. Snape grimace et croise ses bras.

« Eh bien, alors, voyons voir. Pourquoi devrais-je prendre des points en premier ? Dix points pour avoir utilisé une salle de classe sans permission, quarante points pour être dans les couloirs après l'heure et ajoutons-y dix points de plus pour avoir laissé vos affaires à un endroit où elles ne devraient pas être. »

Mon visage brule. J'ai réussie à faire perdre soixante points à ma maison toute seule. Je ne pense pas que même Harry n'ait jamais réussi un tel exploit en une fois.

« Et une retenue. Tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. »

Je m'étouffe de rage. Soixante points et des retenues tous les soirs pendant deux semaines ? Je vais manquer le premier match de Quidditch ! Ron et Harry vont être furieux contre moi.

« Oui Monsieur. »

Snape arc un sourcil lorsqu'il voit que je n'ajoute rien d'autre.

« Vous viendrez à ma salle de classe à neuf heure pour votre première retenue. Ai-je été clair ? »

« Parfaitement, monsieur »

Quand Snape se tourne pour me raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor, je bois la dernière fiole de Filtre de Paix. Il a réussi à totalement ruiner mes résolutions de calme et je refuse de le laisser me voir dans un tel état. Immédiatement, mon visage se refroidit et je sais que mes rougeurs ont disparues.

Je regarde son dos durant tout le trajet retour à travers les couloirs.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre, je suis contente d'avoir bien avancé et de pouvoir publier assez rapidement. Merci à nouveau pour les deux review que j'ai reçu. J'ai de moins en moins de lecteur au fil des chapitres, ce qui semble indiquer que la fiction ne vous plait pas, cependant je ne cesserais pas de la traduire. Pour l'auteur, et parce que la fiction originale a obtenue plus de 400 reviews.

Voilà, à très bientôt !

* * *

Chapter 4

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, je ne peux pas venir au match de Quidditch ?" La voix de Ron porte à travers la Grande Salle et plusieurs personnes, à mon grand regret, se retournent.

Je reporte mes yeux sur lui. « Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas y aller », je souffle. « Mes retenues avec Snape vont être les douze prochain jours. Et n'essaye même pas d'insinuer que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Toi et Harry vous l'avez découvert le matin suivant. »

« Et tu ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi tu étais en train de te balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. J'ai pensé que tu nous aurais invités à venir, mais je suppose qu'on n'est pas assez important pour ça à tes yeux. »

« Comment oses-tu ? »

Harry, dieu merci, choisis ce moment pour s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

« Eh bien bonjour à tous les deux aussi. » Dit-il quand ni moi ni Ron nous le saluons. « Vous avez une conversation sympa ? »

« Je quitte l'équipe, Harry. » Dit soudainement Ron. "J'en ai fini. Après ce match, McLaggen pourra avoir mon poste."

« Oh ne soit pas ridicule, tout ira bien-«

« Non ? Si ma meilleur amie, » Ron me lance un regard appuyé, « Ne pense pas que je vais bien jouer et ne va même pas se montrer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterais à jouer. »

Mon visage devient rouge. « C'est complètement faux et tu le sais ! » Je cris. « Je préfèrerais de loin te voir jouer plutôt que de devoir aller à cette foutu retenue avec Snape-»

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi diable n'as-tu pas réussi à t'en sortir ? »

« M'en sortir ? Ron, tu dois surement être la personne la plus idiote que j'ai jamais rencontrée ! On ne se « sors pas » d'une retenue avec Snape ! Dit lui Harry ! »

Harry à l'air troublé, mais cède finalement. « Elle a raison, mec. Snape ne change jamais l'heure de détention ! En plus, il l'a fait exprès pour qu'elle ne puisse pas nous regarder jouer et tu le sais. »

« Eh bien est-ce que tu as au moins essayé ? »

A ça, je le regarde avec un air haineux.

« Oui ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, Ron, mais je suis désolé si ce n'est pas assez pour toi ! »Ma voix fait écho contre les murs, mais je m'en fiche.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge étrangement avant de donner un verre à Ron.

« Eh bien, si tu veux toujours partir, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais tu devrais probablement boire quelque chose avant d'aller sur le terrain. »

Je regarde tandis qu'Harry fait un mouvement exagéré de retirer sa main et je Remarque un éclat dans le verre.

« Ne bois pas ça ! »

Ron me regarde. "Est ce que tu penses honnêtement qu'Harry essaye de m'empoisonner ? »

« Bien sûr que non espèce de crétin congénital ! Harry a mis sa chance liquide la dedans ! J'ai vu la fiole, Harry ! »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Vas-y Ron, bois un coup ! »

« Stop!"

J'essaye d'attraper le verre et de l'éloigner de lui, mais Ron le descend d'un coup sec.

« Ne me dit pas quoi faire, » siffle-t-il, claquant le verre sur la table.

Je prends mon propre verre et lui jette le jus de citrouille à la figure. Avant de rassembler mes affaires.

J'espère sérieusement qu'il va laisser passer chacun des buts – ça lui apprendrait. Je passe devant Ginny en sortant de la Grande Salle, mais elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle voit mon visage- je dois avoir l'air d'une vraie furie. Parce que je le suis.

Je me dirige vers la salle de classe de DCFM. Ma retenue doit durer les prochaines six heures, se terminant bien après le match de Quidditch. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter la présence de Ron pour le reste de la journée.

Je toque bruyamment à la porte et entre en bombe dans la salle de classe. Je lance mon sac sur un bureau avant de couvrir ma bouche de mes mains et de laisser échapper un cri étouffer mais frustré.

« Dix points de Gryffondor pour votre comportement infantile. »

Snape est assis à son bureau et ne me regarde même pas. Sa tête est baissée et il est en train de noter une copie. Après avoir terminé le commentaire qu'il écrivait, il me regarde.

« Un problème, Miss Granger ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Ma voix est serrée par la rage contre Ron et l'embarras de n'avoir pas remarqué qu'il était dans la pièce lorsque j'ai crié.

« Si vous envisagez de plaider votre cause pour supprimer votre retenue pour voir votre petit copain jouer au Quidditch, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas un excellent commencement. »

« Croyez-moi monsieur, je préfère de loin être ici plutôt que n'importe où proche de Ronald à ce moment. Et il n'est certainement pas mon petit ami »

« Oh ? » Il adore me voir furieuse et frustrée. Bâtard.

Cette fois-ci, je ne m'embête même pas à m'empêcher d'insulter un professeur Je suis trop furieuse.

« Eh bien, si vous aimez tellement être ici, je suppose que je peux augmenter votre retenue à 10 heures. »

Salopard !

« Et qu'est-ce que je ferais, monsieur ? »

« Vous noterez des copies. » Il désigne un grand paquet de feuilles sur le bureau le plu proche du sien.

Je marche jusqu'au bureau et m'assied. Le tas de feuilles est le devoir le plus récent que nous avons fait en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Votre copie est quelque part la dedans. »Dit-il, en regardant à nouveau la copie qu'il corrige. « Je pense pouvoir penser que vous n'êtes pas trop stupide pour corriger et noter les autres copies, mais je ne vous laisserais pas noter la vôtre. Après réflexion, donnez-moi également celles de Potter et Weasley quand vous les aurez trouvés. »

Alors que je suis secrètement satisfaite qu'il pense que mon intellect soit suffisamment élevé pour noter des copies, je suis également offensée qu'il pense que je donnerais à Harry et à Ron des notes supérieures juste parce qu'ils sont mes amis. Je renifle. Ron ne recevra pas d'aide de ma part prochainement.

"Y a-t' il un problème Miss Granger ?"

« Non Monsieur, Aucun problème. »

« Alors mettez-vous au travail. »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je me relève et fait craquer mon cou. Noter les copies est épuisant et fastidieux pas étonnant que Snape en ait fait ma punition pour cette soirée. J'étais relativement sceptique dans le fait que noter des copies pourrait m'occuper pendant dix heures, mais je me suis tristement trompée. Après avoir finalement terminé les essais de mon année, celles-ci seules m'ont pris quatre heures, Snape m'a donné des essais de cinquième année.

Nous n'avons pas parlé durant la détention, pas que c'a n'ai été commun. La seule chose qu'ai dit Snape après m'avoir donné mes instructions, fut de m'envoyer dans la Grande Salle pour nous chercher de la nourriture quand il était l'heure du diner.

Je lève les yeux du papier que je suis en train de noter. Snape est courbé par-dessus un essai, griffonnant furieusement.

Certains de ses cheveux noirs lui tombent dans les yeux et il prend un air renfrogné en les poussant derrière son oreille. Amusant, je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais vu faire ça auparavant.

Je continue à le regarder. Il n'est pas totalement inattirant, certes il n'est certainement pas l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Ses traits sont pâles et anguleux mais plutôt plaisant. Son nez est crochu et un peu trop long pour son visage, mais les pommettes hautes le contrebalance. Et, après toutes les critiques, ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment aussi gras.

Je baisse mes yeux sur la copie et trempe ma plume dans l'encre. Après avoir corrigé une ligne supplémentaire et avoir déduit d'autres points, j'ai finalement terminé. Je mets l'essai corrigé en haut de ma pile terminée et j'attends.

Je n'ose pas demandé à Snape l'autorisation de partir-Merlin sait qu'il ne ferait que me garder plus longtemps encore et mon rythme de soleil, tout comme mes devoirs, commencent à en souffrir.

« Vous avez terminé, Miss Granger ? » il ne regarde pas en l'air alors qu'il parle.

« Avec ce paquet de copies, oui. Il y en a-t' il d'autres que vous voudriez que je note ? »

Snape a l'air d'être songeur un instant « Oui, mais je vous ferais noter celles-ci demain soir. Votre retenue est terminée, vous pouvez partir. »

Je me dépêche de rassembler mes affaires avant qu'il puisse me rappeler. Il me dit de partir alors qu'il n'est que neuf heures ? Il doit être d'une humeur excellente. Pas que je me demande.

"Miss Granger ?"

"Fait chier. Je suis seulement à quelques pas de la porte vers la liberté, ma main est déjà tendue pour attraper la poignée. Il ne me demanderait pas de rester juste après m'avoir dit de partir ?

Mais bon, c'est Snape, la pourriture me gardera surement une heure de plus juste parce qu'il le peut.

"Oui, Monsieur ?"

"Pourquoi étiez-vous dans la salle de potion pendant la nuit il y a deux semaines ? »

Choquée, je me retourne pour le regarder.

« Quoi ? »

« Cinq points de Gryffondor pour n'avoir pas avoir fait attention. » Il y a une grimace sur son visage et ma main me démange de le lui ôter. « Je vous demande à nouveau, Miss Granger pourquoi étiez-vous dans cette salle aussi tard pendant la nuit ? »

Je l'observe. Je ne veux pas lui dire la vérité. Pas lorsqu'il m'observe, assis à son bureau, avec cette grimace sur le visage. Il ne mérite pas ça.

« Je volais des ingrédients… »

« Dix points en moins pour avoir mentis. J'ai vérifié et revérifié les reserves, Miss Granger. Il ne manquant rien. Je ne demanderais qu'une fois -qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la salle de potion ? »

Bien sûr, faites confiance à Snape pour être sûr que chaque ingrédient sera listé. En même temps ça fait plus sens que s'il ne faisait rien. Mais j'ai juré que jamais je ne revolerais quelque chose dans les réserves de Snape en deuxième année. La culpabilité était difficile à soutenir, mais l'anxiété qu'il m'attrape était pire encore.

« J'attends, Miss Granger. »

Mes yeux passent au sol avant de le regarder de nouveau. Bien.

« Je préparais une potion pour m'aider à me calmer et à me concentrer. » Je déclare, notant avec satisfaction qu'il sourcil de surprise. « Je trouve que concocter des potions est une méthode excellente pour oublier le monde autour de moi, tandis que je n'ai qu'à me concentrer sur mon chaudron. »

« Et pourquoi voudrais une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme vous avoir une méthode pour se calmer et se concentrer ? » Grince-t-il.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question. Vous trouvez surement les potions réconfortantes ou au moins appréciables sinon vous auriez quitté ce job et auriez fait autre chose de votre vie. »

Mes mots sont venus sans que j'ai eu le temps de penser et je pose rapidement une main sur ma bouche. Mon visage devient chaud et je sais que ma peau doit être exactement de la même couleur éclatante que le rouge de Gryffondor. Snape grimace presque.

« _Touched*_, Miss Granger. Bonne soirée. »

Je sors de la salle de classe en furie. Il ne m'a pas pris de points pour lui avoir parlé comme ça ? Je l'ai pratiquement insulté et il n'a même pas battu des cils ? Il doit vraiment être de très bonne humeur. »

J'attrape la bretelle de mon sac tandis que je marche à travers le hall. Snape était… gentil ? Non, pas gentil. Quoi que ça ait été, je ne considèrerais pas ça comme gentil. Tolérant, peut-être, amusant pourquoi pas, mais pas gentil. Non, je ne pense pas vraiment que Snape ait la capacité d'être gentil.

Je retourne vers la salle commune de Gryffondor pour trouver la Grosse Dame en train de raler dans son cadre.

« Quelle que chose de va pas ? » je demande.

« Oh non, vos camarades Gryffondor font une plutôt longue et plutôt très bruyante fête. C'est comme ça depuis la fin du match de Quidditch. Ca fait des heures. Suivi par différents entonnement d'une horrible chanson… » La fin de la phrase de la Grosse Dame est coupée quand la salle commune des Gryffondor hurle un chant de « Weasley est notre Roi ». Elle roule des yeux et ouvre le portrait après que je lui ai hurlé le mot de passe.

J'aurais souhaité ne jamais l'avoir fait.

Ron se tient au milieu de la salle commune, entouré par tous les Gryffondors. Ca, cependant, ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est la fille qui est dans ses bras avec ses lèvres fermement serrées contre celles de Ron. Je me demande si c'est physiquement possible de sentir un cœur se briser.

Oui, Ron m'a rendu furieuse ce matin. Oui, j'ai agi comme si je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui aujourd'hui. Mais je l'aime toujours. Je l'aime toujours très fort. Et il est en train de pelloter Lavande Brown, à en juger par ses cheveux. En plein milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, où tout le monde peut le voir.

« Hermione ? »

Je rencontre les yeux verts d'Harry. J'ouvre ma bouche pour dire quelque chose, sans avoir la force d'émettre un son. Je secoue ma tête doucement et recule. Ce qui est en train de se passé me frappe enfin. Je peux sentir des larmes commencer à couler et je pète les plombs.

Harry m'appelle mais je ne me retourne pas. Je sais exactement où je dois aller, la salle de potion. C'est l'exact bon moment pour moi pour oublier le monde autour de moi.

J'ouvre la porte, ne m'inquiétant pas des sorts de protection ou de silence. Je soulève un chaudron sur une table de travail et sort mon livre de potion. J'ouvre le livre à une page aléatoire et commence à préparer la potion, ne notant même pas laquelle j'ai choisie.

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et je les essuie rageusement. Je vais me concentrer sur ma potion. Je ne vais pas penser à Ron.

Je remue ma potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre deux fois puis sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles. J'ajoute une autre queue de rat, sans même y penser. C'est comme si tout mon esprit était devenu neutre. Je ne pense à rien. Je ne vois rien. Mes mouvements sont totalement robotiques.

Cela me prend des heures pour finir la potion, et le temps que je finesse, je suis épuisée. Au moment où la potion devient claire, je sais que j'ai terminé. Je pose ma tête dans mes mains et je commence à pleurer. Faire la potion m'a calmer mais maintenant que j'ai terminé, je suis en pièces.

« Miss Granger, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Je me retourne pour trouver le Professeur Snape adossé dans l'entrée. Je me dépêche de sécher les larmes de mon visage.

« Je préparais une po- potion. » je déteste la manière dont ma voix tremble.

Snape hausse un sourcil et se rapproche de mon chaudron. J'ai un besoin soudain de cacher mon travail pour éviter qu'il ne le voie. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est qu'il critique mon travail.

« Vous avez fait ça vous-même ? »

« Ou… Oui, monsieur, » je dis. "Je vous ai dit que préparer des potions m'aidait à me calmer. Mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Malheureusement, je commence à pleurer tandis qu'une image de Ron embrassant Lavande s'infiltre dans mon esprit. A travers mes larmes, je vois Snape rouler des yeux. Il met sa main dans ses robes et me tend un petit mouchoir noir.

J'essuie mes yeux, embrassée par mes larmes. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui pleure devant les gens, surtout devant des professeurs qui s'en fichent de mes sentiments et qui vont probablement tout rendre pire.

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la potion que vous avez préparé Miss Granger ? »

Je regarde mon livre « Skele-Gro, Monsieur. »

Snape me regarde. Ses yeux noirs ont l'air sans fond et je dois détourner le regard.

« Vous devez surement savoir à quel point la potion Skele-Gro est difficile à préparer ? Et vous dites l'avoir fait en ce qui parait être quelques heures. Je suppose que vous avez commencé peu après votre retenu avec moi, qui était il y a cinq heures. »

« Cinq heures ? »

Snape renifle, ce qui ne fait qu'empirer mon état d'esprit déjà sombre.

« Votre ouïe ne s'est surement pas aggravée depuis ? »

« Il s'arrête pour me regarder avec un air critique. Je me ratatine sous son regard avant de regarder à nouveau autour de moi, puis ma potion.

« Miss Granger, est ce que vous aviez déjà préparé Skele-Gro avant ? »

« Non monsieur. »

Il acquiesce une fois et son visage se transforme dans un rictus amer.

Il est bien après le couvre-feu, Miss Granger, et en tant que professeur je suis obligé de vous donner une punition. »

Mon visage se décompose. Voilà exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, une autre déduction de points et deux semaines de retenue supplémentaire avec Snape. Absolument, salement, génial.

« Cependant, je suis prêt à regarder au-delà de votre récente rupture des règles. » Il pause, sans aucun doute essayant (et malheureusement réussissant) à me rendre nerveuse.

« Vraiment ? » je demande, quand il ne continue pas.

« Je vais vous donner accès à mon laboratoire privé, vous pourrez ainsi l'utiliser selon votre convenance. En échange, vous allez me donner quelque chose. »

L'offre d'utiliser le laboratoire privé de Snape est tellement tentante que je suis pratiquement prête à accepter n'importe quoi.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce sera, Monsieur ? »

« Une heure de votre temps, qui pourra être utilisée à une date non-identifiée. »

« C'est d'accord. »

Snape hausse un sourcil à ma précipitation. « Je vous montrerais mes laboratoires demain après votre dernière retenue. Pendant ce temps, » grince-t-il, « cinquante points de Gryffondor pour être dehors après l'heure. »

Mon regard se durcit, le regardant grimacer fièrement. En même temps, je n'aurais pas dû croire qu'il allait me laisser partir comme ça, même s'il a dit qu'il le ferait.

Nous sommes à mi-chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor quand je remarque que Snape a pris vingt-cinq points de moins que lorsqu'il m'a attrapé il y a deux semaines pour la même chose.

Peut-être bien que Snape pourrait s'avérer être gentil… dans son genre sombre et étrange.

* * *

* J'ai laissé touched en anglais parce que le mot était en français dans la fic originale.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Je ne pouvais plus attendre avant de poster le prochain chapitre. Tant pis pour le délai d'une semaine, je suis toujours en avance de tout de façon.

J'espère que la fiction vous plait toujours, merci de lire et de commenter, j'ai répondu aux reviews que j'ai reçu, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

IV

* * *

Chapter 5

"Harry mon garçon ! J'espérais tomber sur toi!"

Harry rencontre mon regard, un air suppliant sur le visage. Le professeur Slughorn le suivait depuis des semaines pour l'obliger à venir aux rencontres du Slug Club. Moi, bien sûr, suis allée à toutes ces réunions, surtout dans l'espoir que lorsque je serais diplômée, Slughorn se souviendra et m'aidera (si j'en ai besoin) à trouver un job sécurisant.

Je secoue ma tête vers Harry. Il devra avoir affaire à Slughorn tôt ou tard.

« Bonjour, Professeur Slughorn, » dit Harry avec reluctance quand Slughorn parvient finalement à nous. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je souhaitais vous inviter à mon annuel- bien que je ne l'ai plus fait depuis des années mais cela n'a pas d'importance- fête de Noël. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt –pratiquement deux mois- mais je dois vous avoir là-bas mon garçon ! »

« Eh bien… Je…Je… »

« Et votre amie, Miss Granger, est attendue, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? »

Slughorn se tourne vers moi, encourageant. En vérité, je n'avais aucune idée que Slughorn faisait une fête de Noël mais d'après le regard de Slughorn, je suppose que je dois faire avec.

« Bien sûr que je viendrais. »

« Vous voyez ! » Dit Slughorn joyeusement. "Et vous avez le droit de venir accompagner. Je n'accepterais tout simplement pas de non comme réponse, Harry !"

Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure et me regarde. « J'adorerais venir à votre fête de Noël professeur Slughorn- «

« Excellent ! Eh bien je vous verrais tous les deux en cours ! »

Slughorn s'en va rapidement sans donner à Harry une chance de changer d'avis.

Harry fait un geste vers Slughorn lorsqu'il passe le coin et disparait.

« J'aime bien Slughorn, vraiment, » dit-il, « mais je deviens vraiment lassé par ses constantes tentatives de me « collectionner ». Quand Dumbledore m'a demandé de le faire au début de l'année, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi contraignant. »

Je roule des yeux. « Si tu étais effectivement allé à ces réunions du club, il te laisserait probablement tranquille. Mais parce qu'il a déjà collectionné tout le monde sauf toi, il commence à réellement t'envier. »

« M'envier ? S'il te plait ne redit jamais ça, on dirait qu'il essaye de me filer un rencart.

Je ris à sa remarque, même si c'est un petit sourire.

« Aha ! Voilà le sourire que j'aime voir sur le visage de mon Hermione. » S'exclame Harry, en montrant mon visage.

"Oh, tais-toi," dis-je, mais mon sourire s'agrandit.

Et puis disparait immédiatement.

Ron et Lavande apparaissent à un coin du couloir, réussissant par je ne sais quel miracle ç marcher droit et se lécher le visage en même temps. Harry me pousse gentiment hors de leur chemin, me faisant passer par un autre couloir, s'arrêtant seulement quand nous ne pouvons plus les voir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Hm ? Oh, bien sûr. »

Harry soulève un sourcil. "Parle-moi, Hermione. »

Je… Ron peut embrasser qui il veut," je dis fermement." Est-ce que j'avais l'impression que nous ne faisions que prendre un break dans notre relation ? Oui. De toute évidence, je me suis trompée. »

Harry se fige et secoue la tête. « Ron est mon meilleur ami, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il fait. Je vais lui parler… »

« Non !" Je dis rapidement." Juste… laisse tomber, Harry. Ecoute, je vais être en retard pour ma retenue avec Snape. Je te verrais plus tard, d'accord ? »

Je ne m'embête pas à attendre sa réponse tandis que je me tourne et me dépêche de artir vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ma dernière retenue. Et après celle-ci, Snape a accepté de me donner accès à son labo privé.

Je toque et entre dans la salle de classe. Snape est assis à son bureau, à nouveau penché au-dessus d'une copie.

« Vous ne hurlez pas aujourd'hui, Miss Granger ? » demande-t-il sans regarder en l'air.

Je sens mon visage se réchauffer.

« Non, monsieur. »

Il laisse échapper un grognement qui semblait appréciatif, mais je ne suis pas sure. « Vous allez à nouveau corriger des copies. » Il secoue sa main vers le bureau le plus proche du sien, à nouveau sans lever les yeux. « Si vous terminez à une heure raisonnable, je vous montrerais mon laboratoire, sinon… Et bien vous pouvez considérer que notre accord est rompu. »

Je me dépêche de me rendre au bureau, notant la grimace sur le visage de Snape avant d'arquer la tête pour commencer mon travail.

« J'espère que vous ne vous précipiterez pas dans les notations, si je trouve que votre travail n'a pas été à la hauteur, j'annulerais notre arrangement. »La voix de Snape semblait amusée.

J'inhale profondément. « Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez travailler. »

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"J'ai finis, Monsieur."

Snape lève le regard, ses yeux noirs plissés "Apportez-moi les essais," ricane-t-il.

Ravalant mon désir de lui lancer un regard noir, je me lève et lui apporte le paquet de feuilles. Snape m'arrache les copies Ses longs doigts font passer les copies une à une, en sortant certaines au hasard, pour vérifier mes notes. Ses lèvres se pincent à certaines, mais il reste silencieux.

Finalement, ses yeux noirs rencontrent les miens. « Eh bien Miss Granger, il semblerait que vous ayez effectivement fini. »

J'avale ma réponse quant à son manque de confiance. Franchement, comme si moi j'allais mentir ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui mentir et partir de tout de façon.

« Je suis peut-être un Serpentard, mais j'honore tout de même mes contrats. Suivez-moi. »

Snape se lève et je le suis hors de la salle. Il se fond pratiquement dans les ombres qui couvrent les couloirs. Ce n'est que quand je lui rentre dedans qu'il utilise finalement sa baguette pour faire de la lumière.

« J'apprécierais si vous pouviez regarder où vous allez, Miss Granger. »

« Désolé, Monsieur. Mais je ne pouvais presque pas vous voir et vous n'étiez qu'à quelques pas de moi. »

« Et vous n'avez pas utilisé votre baguette pour faire de la lumière parce que … ? »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait, j'ai suivi. »

Snape roule des yeux et marmonne quelque chose à propos d'être « insupportable ». Avec un hochement de tête, nous continuons à descendre le couloir.

Finalement, nous nous sommes arrêté devant l'image d'un corbeau. Il penche la tête vers Severus et croasse doucement.

"Mon mot de passe change tous les mois," m'informe-t-il. « En ce moment c'est « lacewing » mais en Novembre, il changera et vous devrez venir me demander le nouveau. Si je vous découvre que vous avez abusé ou n'avez pas utilisé votre privilège d'utiliser mon labo, j'ôterai votre accès au mot de passe. »

Il se retourne pour me jeter un regard consterné. « Cela inclus inviter d'autres étudiants dans mon laboratoire, voler des ingrédients, abimer mon équipement et tout autre chose pouvant être considéré comme dangereux pour vous, mon labo, ou l'école. Ai-je été clair ? »

"Parfaitement, Monsieur."

"Si vous vous faites attraper par un autre professeur, un préfet, ou Rusard, vous les dirigerez vers mon bureau et je m'occuperais d'eux. Compris ? "

J'acquiesce.

"Ce laboratoire n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Miss Granger. Je ne tolèrerais pas que vous l'utilisez pour préparer des potions pour blesser quelqu'un dans cette école ou pour vous aider à aller à l'encontre des règles. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur."

Je veux qu'il parte pour que je puisse explorer son laboratoire. Je veux désespérément passer le restant de ma soirée, qui est relativement courte, à préparer une potion dans un vrai labo.

Snape se retourne vers le corbeau et lui donne le mot de passe. L'oiseau s'incline et la photo s'ouvre. Je le suis à l'intérieur, non sans éprouver une pointe de déception.

Cependant, cette déception se transforme rapidement en admiration.

Le laboratoire privé de Snape est magnifique. Cinq tables de travail sont disposées dans la pièce, avec sur chacune un chaudron ayant au moins le double de la taille de ceux que nous avons en classe. Ces chaudrons ont été soigneusement nettoyés jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent. Tout est en parfaite état.

Bouche bée, je me déplace à travers la salle, mes doigts effleurant les tables et les chaudrons. Snape se tient dans l'entrée de la pièce, ses bras croisés sur son torse, une grimace sur son visage. Non, pas une grimace, quelque chose entre une grimace et un sourire…

« Mes réserves sont par ici, » dit-il en montrant une large porte à ma droite. « Je vous ai avertis contre le vol, mais je vais vous laisser utiliser mes ingrédients tant que vous payez pour les avoir. J'ai une entente avec un apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse et il me donne des réductions sur les articles de potion. Cela vous reviendra moins cher que d'en utiliser de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« J'apprécierais vraiment cela, Professeur Snape. »

Il acquiesce. Laissez ce que vous pensez être suffisant avec une liste des ingrédients que vous avez pris sur une des tables après avoir utilisé quelque chose. Si je pense que vous n'avez pas payé assez, je vous le ferais savoir. Si vous n'allez pas dans ce sens, le résultat sera la perte de votre accès à mon labo tout comme une punition. »

« Je comprends. »

« Bien, je vais vous laisser à votre… exploration. Bonne soirée, Miss Granger. »

Snape s'en va, ses robes noires tourbillonnant autour de lui. J'attends avant d'entendre la peinture se fermer avant de laisser échapper un couinement plutôt féminin. Je suis seule dans un laboratoire plein d'ingrédients rares. Je suis seule avec la possibilité de concocter n'importe quelle potion de mon choix.

C'est. La. Meilleure. Chose. Au. Monde.!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je passe la tête dans le couloir, je crois que j'ai passé quatre heures dans le laboratoire privé de Snape, à concocter autant de potions que je le pouvais. Je pense qu'il doit être environ deux heures du matin et étant donné qu'il est techniquement Lundi matin, je devrais aller me coucher avant d'aller en cours.

Après m'être assurée que la voie est libre, je sors. La marche vers la Tour de Gryffondor est plutôt courte et la Grosse Dame n'est pas du tout heureuse de me voir aussi tard dans la nuit.

« Franchement, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas pour une fois, toi et tes amis, rester à l'intérieur ? J'ai besoin de dormir aussi, tu sais. Un sommeil ininterrompu."

"Je suis désolé, j'étais en retenue avec le Professeur Snape."

« Ah, laisse tomber alors, je comptais complètement. »

J'entre dans la salle et monte les escaliers vers le dortoir. J'entre dans mon lit aprs avoir mis mon pyjama. Et malgré la peine que je ressens par rapport à Ron, malgré la haine que je ressens pour Lavande, je m'endors avec un sourire sur le visage. »

Et je me réveille en en portant un également.

J'ignore Lavande quand j'entre dans la salle de bain, je me douche et m'habille rapidement avant de me diriger vers le petit déjeuner, ignorant à nouveau Lavande quand elle essaye de capter mon regard alors que je sors de la salle commune.

« Hey Hermione! Hermione Granger, attend !"

Je me retourne pour trouver Ginny dépasser un groupe de Poufsouffles pour atteindre mon niveau. Lorsqu'elle arrive à mon niveau, elle m'attrape le bras et le passe sous le sien.

« Merlin, tu es rapide. »

« Eh bien, je veux… »

« Etre sure que tu arrives à l'heure en classe, » Finis Ginny avec un sourire. « Je sais, je sais. Mais tu vas d'abord petit déjeuner. Et pas d'excuse ni de jérémiades. Je meurs de faim et je ne veux simplement pas que tu me laisse seule avec Dean. »

« Vous vous disputez encore ? »

« Encore ? Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on avait arrêté." Dit Ginny avec un soupire. « J'aime Dean, vraiment, mais… il doit se calmer. Je ne suis pas une princesse qui a besoin qu'on la protège à chaque instant. Je préfèrerais devenir sale et faire les choses par moi-même. »

« Je sais. »

« Eh les filles ! »

Je me retourne pour trouver une paire d'yeux verts non-familiers me regarder. Grand, bronzé, blond et avec un sourire radieux, Cormac McLaggen est encore plus beau quand on le regarde de près que de loin sur le terrain de Quidditch.

« Cormac McLaggen, » dit-il, en tendant sa main vers moi, même si je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de son nom. « J'ai essayé de te rencontrer depuis longtemps, Hermione Granger, et je dois dire que c'est un honneur de finalement le pouvoir. »

Je lui souris à demi et secoue sa main. « Ravie de te rencontrer également, Cormac. »

Il m'accorde un sourire qui est sans aucun doute destiné à me séduire. »S'il te plait, permet moi de d'escorter à la Grande Salle ? »

McLaggen m'offre son bras mais Ginny me serre plus fort encore.

« Peut-être une autre fois, » je réplique poliment. « J'ai promis à Ginny que nous allions nous asseoir ensemble ce matin et nous avons tendance à nous couper du reste du monde quand nous sommes ensembles. »

McLaggen me fixe, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude que des filles le remballe. Profitant de sa confusion, Ginny me tire par le bras et me tire dans la Grande Salle.

« Pfiou, il me force à vous arranger un rendez-vous depuis les essais de Quidditch et il ne laissera pas tomber. Ne change pas mes mots, il a l'air d'un garçon facile mais trop imbu de lui-même à mon goût. Sans mentionner qu'il est plus idiot qu'un sac de cailloux, il y a aucune chance que tu puisses avoir une conversation décente avec lui. »

Je ris « Merci de faire attention à moi. »

Ginny sourit avant de se figer à nouveau en regardant quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule. Quand je me tourne pour regarder, elle sert mon épaule si fort que je ne peux pas bouger.

« Crois moi, j'essaye juste de te protéger. »

Mon visage se décompose. Aucun doute, Ron et Lavande viennent certainement d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne sont ensemble que depuis trois jours et ils se bécotent partout, peu importe où ils aillent. Je remercie Merlin que Ginny m'ait empêché de regarder.

« Elle a essayé de me parler ce matin, » je marmonne.

« Elle pense n'avoir rien fait de mal puisque tu as dit toi-même que vous preniez un break. » répond Ginny. « La petite idiote pense en fait que tu ne devrais pas être fâchée contre elle. »

Je hausse les épaules. Si seulement je n'avais pas dit à Lavande que Ron et moi nous prenions un break. Peut-être qu'ils ne se seraient pas mis ensemble.

_Ou peut-être qu'ils l'auraient fait de tout de façon _me murmure une petite voix dans ma tête_. Ron pourrais avoir voulu ce break juste pour se mettre avec Lavande. Après tout, il ne semble pas qu'elle ait de problème avec les relations plus physiques. Toi d'un autre côté… _

« Je connais ce regard, Hermione et je ne l'aime pas, » dit Ginny, me sortant de mes pensées. « Mon frère est juste un idiot et je ne veux pas que tu gâche des larmes pour lui, okay ? »

« Non, t'inquiète pas. » je dis, la respiration courte.

Soudain, un grand hibou noir plongea vers la table de Gryffondor. Je me tourne pour le regarder tandis qu'il vole vers le bout de table. Une de ses ailes se plie et il tape un verre de jus de citrouille qui vient complètement arroser Ron et Lavande, qui commencent à crier.

L'oiseau laisse échapper un hululement satisfait avant de remonter la table et de se poser devant moi.

« Tu attendais du courrier ? » demande Ginny tandis que le hibou lui tend la patte où est attaché un petit parchemin.

« Non, mes parents ne sont pas censés m'écrire. »

J'enlève le parchemin de l'oiseau qui picote affectueusement mon doigt avant de piquer un morceau de toast de mon assiette et de s'envoler. Après avoir ouvert le parchemin, je trouve une petite bourse à l'intérieur qui contient deux gallions. Intriguée, je regarde la note.

_Miss Granger,_

_ Vous m'avez trop payé pour les ingrédients que vous avez pris hier, dans la bourse se trouve le surplus. Faites attention avec mon hibou, Maximum n'aime pas beaucoup les gens. _

_S.S. _

Je souris le hibou de Snape n'aime personne à part Snape ? Ca explique pourquoi il a ruiné la séance de bécotage de Ron et Lavande. Si Maximum fait ça tous les matins, je n'aurais aucun problème avec lui.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? » demande Ginny.

« J'ai gagné un petit prix pour un essaie académique. » dis-je en feignant un air d'indifférence, le mensonge me vient facilement.

Je ne veux pas que quiconque sache que j'utilise le labo de Snape. C'est mon secret. De plus, personne ne pourrais comprendre pourquoi je ressens le besoin de l'utiliser.

Mes yeux se dirigent vers la table des professeurs. Snape est assis avec une posture parfaite tandis qu'il mange. Comme s'il sentait que quelqu'un l'observait, ses yeux noirs survolent la salle avant de s'arrêter sur moi. Il hausse un sourcil et je souris avant de rapidement détourner le regard.

Je pense que je vais aimer son cours d'aujourd'hui.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dix points de Gryffondor. Chacun." Grince Snape.

Ron et Lavande passent la porte, leurs vêtements grossièrement séchées. Après avoir désespérément essayé (et échouer) de nettoyer leurs robes après l'incident du jus de citrouille, Ron et Lavande sont arrivés en cours de DCFM avec dix minutes de retard. Snape, bien sûr, ne pardonne pas.

Je souris tandis qu'ils se dépêchent de rejoindre leurs sièges et pour la première fois, je suis heureuse que Gryffondor ai perdu des points. Harry me jette un regard accusateur et je me force à recouvrir un visage neutre. Après un moment, il parvient à sourire légèrement et secoue la tête.

Les yeux noirs de Snape rencontrent les miens pendant un court moment avant de détourner le regard. Il fixe Ron et Lavande à nouveau avant de retourner au-devant de la salle, avec un mouvement de sa baguette, les quelques fenêtres encore ouvertes se ferment, nous laissant dans une quasi obscurité.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une démonstration pratique. Comme vous le savez certainement, les sixièmes années doivent étudier les sortilèges impardonnables. Le professeur… Maugrey, » Dit Snape en serrant la mâchoire, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas notre professeur, « A déjà commencé à vous préparer pour aujourd'hui. »

Harry fixe Snape.

« Nous allons… continuer votre éducation à la résistance au sortilège de l'Imperium. Est-ce que quelqu'un, à part Miss Granger, peut-il me dire ce qu'est le sortilège de l'Imperium ? »

Je soupire et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Seamus lève la main.

« Oui, Mr Finnigan ? »

"L'imperium est le sort qui permet à celui qui lance le sort de contrôler ses victimes. »

Snape acquiesce, et bien sûr, n'accorde aucun point.

"Oui. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous lancer ce sort et vous allez essayer d'y résister. Et étant donné que vous avez répondu à ma question, Mr Finnigan, je pense qu'il serait juste que vous essayez en premier."

Le visage de Seamus devient rouge tandis qu'il se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers le devant de la salle. Snape est adossé à son bureau et pointe paresseusement sa baguette sur lui.

« Impero »

La posture de Seamus se relaxe immédiatement, pendant un moment il ne bouge pas. Avant de sauter sur le bureau de Dean Thomas. Il gigote, dévoilant un morceau de boxer, avant de sauter du meuble. Il atterri devant Ron et Lavande et s'assied sur les genoux de Ron, faisant éclater de rire la plupart des garçons de la salle

Ron éloigne vivement Seamus et Snape roule des yeux avant de lever le sort.

« Honnêtement, Mr Finnigan, est-ce que vous avez au moins essayé ? »

Seamus marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe et Snape le regarde en grimaçant.

« Retournez à votre place. Voyons voir, Miss Brown, pourquoi n'essayeriez-vous pas ? »

Je cache mon sourire satisfait derrière ma main tandis que Lavande mord sa lèvre et se dirige lentement vers l'avant de la salle. A nouveau, Snape point paresseusement sa baguette sur elle et récite l'incantation.

Lavande commence à chanter « God Save the Queen ». Tandis qu'elle le fait, elle se met à genoux devant Ron et attrape sa main. Le visage de Ron prend la couleur de ses cheveux tandis que Lavande change les paroles de la chanson pour y introduire son nom.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser. Derrière moi, Harry rit si fort qu'il commence à pleurer. Le visage de Snape est aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumé, mais quand nos regards se rencontrent je pense voir le coin de sa bouche se relever.

Soudainement, la chanson de Lavande s'arrête et elle regarde autour d'elle confusément ? Quelqu'un dans le fond de la salle cri pour un rappel et son visage s'empourpre lorsqu'elle comprend. Elle trébuche en tentant de se relever et se redirige à son bureau.

« Miss Granger, votre tour. »

Mon sourire disparait et je regarde nerveusement vers Harry. Ses yeux émeraude me regardent et il soupire. Je n'ai pas réussi à résister à l'Imperium il y a quatre ans quand Maugrey me l'a infligé.

J'abaisse mes épaules et marche vers le devant de la classe. Snape est toujours adossé contre son bureau, mais il a l'air plus alerte maintenant, j'inhale profondément. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est résister à l'imperium. Pas de problème, je peux le faire.

« Imperio »

Un sentiment d'euphorie me prend. Je suis inconsciemment consciente que tout le monde me regarde mais je m'en fiche. Tout est lumineux, joyeux et doux.

Danse.

Je suis étourdie. Danse ? Je ne danse pas. Pourquoi je penserais à ça ?

Danse ? Maintenant !

Le monde n'a plus l'air aussi calme et serein maintenant. Je sens mes muscles se détendre, comme si je me préparais à faire quelque chose. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se concentrer.

Bien, Maintenant, sautez sur le bureau.

Non. Je ne veux pas. Je me bats contre le désire qu'à mon corps de sauter ? Je me concentre sur le visage noir devant moi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ce n'est pas ma voix dans ma tête.

Je crois que je vous ai dit de sauter, Miss Granger. Maintenant, sautez.

L'ordre a l'air soyeux et riche. Je ne connais qu'une personne avec une voix comme celle-là.

C'est quoi déjà son nom ?

Je vous le dirais une dernière fois, Sautez ! »

Snape, mon esprit s'éclaircit.

Je me tiens toujours devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tout le monde me fixe avec un air choqué. Snape n'est plus adossé contre son bureau. A la place il est en face de moi, ses sourcils levés avec intérêt.

« Ca, la classe, c'est la manière dont on combat l'Imperium. » dit-il nonchalamment après un moment. « Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger. »

Je me dépêche d'aller m'asseoir.

« J'ai battu le sort ? » je murmure à Harry.

« Oui, c'était assez bizarre. Tu as commencé à bouger et puis tu t'es arrêté. Tu avais cet air sur ton visage, comme si tu étais vraiment confuse et ensuite Snape a commencé à te fixer face à face. On aurait dit qu'il mettait beaucoup d'énergie dans son sort. Ensuite tu l'as fixé pendant un moment et ton expression s'est changée comme si tu avais enfin trouvé une réponse à une question difficile. »

« Potter, cinq points pour parler dans en avoir le droit. C'est votre tour, venez ici. »

Harry appelle Snape un salopard dans sa barbe et marche vers le devant de la classe. Je le regarde combattre rapidement le sort et je suis la seule personne dans la pièce qui ne soit pas surprise quand il brise l'emprise de Snape sans même bouger un muscle.

Pour le reste de l'heure, Snape appelle les étudiants au hasard, mais aucun sauf Harry et moi pouvons résister à l'Imperium. Nous sommes à nouveau appeler à la fin de l'heure, probablement pour prouver que nous pouvons vraiment résister au sort et pas que c'était juste pour une fois. Harry, bien sûr, réussi à se défaire du sortilège en un battement de cœur, je résiste également, mais pas aussi rapidement ?

« Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez partir. »

Ron et Lavande se ruent hors de leurs chaises, son bras instantanément enroulé autour de sa taille, leurs corps se pressant encore plus l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils passent à côté de moi.

« Hermione ? »

« Je vais bien, Harry. Franchement, » je dis.

Il hausse un sourcil et me presse amicalement l'épaule. « Vient, nous allons être tard en Herbologie. »

J'acquiesce et je le suis vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, je me retourne et rencontre les yeux noirs de Snape. Je crois qu'il a abaissé la tête vers moi mais je ne suis pas sure. Je me dépêche de suivre Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pourriture, bon à rien, honte à Gryffondor, grossier, arrogant, égocentrique bâtard ! » Je crie. A chaque mot je pose un autre ingrédient sur ma table de préparation.

Je me trouve dans une position bien étrange. J'ai désespérément besoin d'une soirée de préparation de potions qui me permettra de me détendre mais je suis pour l'instant bien trop furieuse pour me concentrer. Cependant j'ai déjà commencé à empiler des ingrédients pour me permettre de me calmer.

« Quelqu'un vous énerve, Miss Granger ? »

La voix froide et riche de Snape me sort de ma tirade. Bien sûr qu'il allait être là. C'est son labo après tout. Pourquoi j'avais le besoin de me trouver seule pour préparer les potions, je ne le savais pas.

« Enerver n'est pas un terme assez fort, » dis-je, l'esprit hagard. Si Snape veut me coller et prendre des points de ma maison qu'il le fasse, je m'en fiche.

Je me tourne pour le trouver debout dans l'entrée du laboratoire. Ses sourcils sont haussés de surprise à mon ton plus qu'exaspéré et ses lèvres pincées dans une grimace amusée.

« J'avais l'impression que vous conserveriez une attitude professionnelle lorsque vous seriez dans mon labo, Miss Granger ».

« Evidemment, monsieur, mais comme je pensais être seule, j'ai décidé de relâcher un peu de pression avant de commencer la préparation. Comme vous pouvez sans aucun doute le voir, je ne suis pas dans un état d'esprit particulièrement serein. »

« De tout évidence. »

Il se déplace élégamment à travers la pièce et se dirige vers sa réserve. J'utilise son absence pour grogner d'autres grossièretés justement choisies avant de faire une liste des ingrédients que j'ai pris

J'allume mon chaudron et commence. Après un certain temps, Snape émerge de sa réserve, portant un certain nombre de bouteilles, avant de préparer une table à l'opposé de la mienne. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.

Mais j'échoue lamentablement.

Il a ôté ses robes volantes, le laissant dans son habit habituel noir qui pourrait passer pour un costume dans le monde moldu. Je note qu'il a repoussé ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et me demande brièvement s'il n'a jamais utilisé un élastique.

Je me tire de mes pensées et retourne vers ma potion. Mes mouvements sont mécaniques. Je coupe ma mandragore dans des cubes parfaits avant de les ajouter à ma potion un par un. Après ça, je jette un sort sur le chaudron pour qu'il soit continuellement tourner pendant vingt minutes.

« Miss Granger, venez ici un moment. »

Je lève les yeux pour trouver le dos de Snape devant moi. Comme je ne bouge pas tout de suite, il répète sa demande avec un peu d'agacement dans sa voix.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« J'ai besoin que vous ôtiez les ailes de ces papillons pour moi. J'en ai besoin de dix. J'aimerais le faire seul, mais comme vous le savez, le polynectar est une potion relativement sensible. Vous aviez probablement Potter ou Weasley avec vous quand vous l'avez préparé. »

Mes joues brules tandis qu'il fait tout à fait normalement référence au vol que j'ai occasionné dans ses réserves et la préparation, illégale, dans ma seconde année. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait.

"Oui, monsieur. Bien sûr monsieur."

Je m'approche de lui et attrape la bouteille d'ailes de papillon. Je l'ouvre doucement et attrape le premier insecte qui me tombe sous la main. J'enlève doucement ses ailes. Je dépose son corps dans un autre récipient et les ailes près de Snape. Ca me prend quelques minutes à préparer les dix paires d'ailes.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien couper ces ailes en petits morceaux. Je suis persuadée que vous savez exactement de quelle taille. »

Il se décale afin que j'ai plus de place pour travailler, malheureusement cette table en particulier n'a pas vraiment été conçue pour deux personnes, et mes bras n'arrêtent pas de toucher les siens.

Pendant que je coupe les ailes, Snape les prends et les ajoute à la potion. Ses doigts caressent les miens quand il prend les derniers morceaux d'aile. Sa peau est tiède et étrangement douce. Je sens mon visage se réchauffer à son contact, mais Snape ne laisse rien transparaître.

« Merci, Miss Granger, ce sera tout. »

J'acquiesce et retourne à ma potion. Il est temps que je la brasse et j'ajoute les pétales de corne de licorne. Je continue à tourner ma potion et tend ma main pour attraper la fiole de sang de dragon, pour me rendre compte que dans ma rage, je l'ai oublié.

« Euh… Professeur Snape ? »

"Hm ?"

« Si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé, est ce que vous pourriez me donner une fiole de sang de dragon ? Je le ferais bien moi-même mais ma potion doit continuellement changer la température du feu jusqu'à ce que le sang soit ajouté. »

« Oui, pas de problème, une petite minute. »

J'essaye d'attendre patiemment mais devoir sans arrêt changer la température sans le laisser reposer plus de dix secondes ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de patient.

Heureusement, Snape finis ce qu'il devait faire, je l'entends marcher vers la réserve et ensuite vers ma table.

« Combien exactement en avez-vous besoin ? » Demande-t-il. « Cet ingrédient est très cher, vous savez ? »

"Oui, je sais. Et je paierais avec plaisir."

Snape se penche au-dessus de mon chaudron, réalisant instantanément de quelle potion il s'agissait, il ajoute la moitié d'une fiole.

« Merci beaucoup, » dis-je alors que je tourne la température de la potion à un léger frémissement.

Snape laisse échapper un grognement et retourne à sa station.

Le reste de la soirée continue sur le même model. Snape m'appelle pour l'aider avec sa potion et il m'aide de temps en temps avec la mienne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'appelle une seconde fois que je réalise qu'il travaille sur deux autres potions en même temps que le polynectar. Ce qui explique pourquoi il ne peut pas réaliser le polynectar seul.

« Miss Granger ? » dit-il finalement après plusieurs longs moments de silence. « Il est minuit passé depuis longtemps et il serait peut-être judicieux que vous retourniez dans la tour de Gryffondor pour dormir. »

Je n'ai pas envie de partir. A vrai dire, la potion sur laquelle je travaillais était finie depuis au moins une heure tout comme celle que j'avais commencé après, mais partir signifie devoir voir Ron à nouveau.

Je mets de l'argent sur ma table et souhaite à Snape une bonne nuit. Lui, bien sûr, ne me répond pas et me rappelle simplement de fermer le portrait derrière moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé du retard, vacances en famille oblige.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et surtout aux reviewer !

IV

* * *

Chapter 7

_Ses lèvres attaquent mon cou, laissant ma peau couverte de mordillements. Un gémissement m'échappe tandis qu'il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes, me laissant sentir à quel point il est excité. Ses longs doigts m'attrapent les poignets et les enfonces sous moi dans le lit pour que je ne puisse pas passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Son souffle est chaud sur ma joue alors qu'il s'approche de mon oreille. _

_« La perfection. »_

_Je frissonne au son de sa voix soyeuse, le faisant grogner de satisfaction. Il change la manière dont il tient mes poignets, le permettant de me tenir avec une seule main, laissant l'autre passer sur mon corps. _

_Il défait les boutons de ma chemise et laisse ses mains passer dessous pour caresser ma peau. Il est trop préoccupé par embrasser mon cou et à jouer avec mes seins , que je suis capable de lever mes jambes et d'entourer ses hanches, parvenant à me coller exactement à l'endroit où j'ai le plus besoin de lui._

_« Tu es tellement impatiente, » susurre-t-il contre ma peau. Ses lèvres glissent sur ma mâchoire, avant de rencontrer les miennes. _

_Sa main libre s'éloigne de ma poitrine et se dirige vers ma taille. Il prend son temps pour passer sous ma jupe vers ma culotte, où il laisse échapper un long grognement quand il découvre à quel point je suis mouillée. _

_« S'il vous plait, » je demande, me liquéfiant sur place tandis qu'il glisse son doigt à travers le matériel. _

_« S'il vous plait quoi ? » demande-t-il, son doigt écartant ma culotte. _

_Je ne plus former un seul mot cohérant tandis qu'un de ses doigts plonge en moi. Il n'est pas gentil, mais il n'est pas brutal, il est quelque part entre les deux, comme toujours. Un sentiment de feu commence à prendre dans mon corps alors qu'il ajoute un autre doigt. _

_Ses lèvres reprennent place sur les miennes, avalant mes gémissements. Sa langue imite les mouvements de ses doigts, plongeant dans ma bouche et l'explorant tout entière. _

_Je bouge mes hanches en rythme avec sa main, forçant ses doigts plus profondément en moi. Le feu s'est répandu à chaque fibre de mon corps, je ne suis plus qu'un amas gémissant et tremblant sous lui. Ses mouvements s'intensifient tandis que je commence à trembler. Il libère finalement ma main pour poser la sienne sur moi pour pincer mon clitoris. Je mords sa lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher d'hurler tandis que mon orgasme me prend. _

Je me réveille soudainement et pose ma main sur ma poitrine pour calmer mes battements de cœur frénétiques. Six fois. J'ai fait ce rêve et d'autres comme celui-là, six fois depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler dans le laboratoire de Snape. J'ai rêvé de coucher avec mon professeur six fois.

Je sors rapidement de mon lit et me dirige vers la douche j'ai besoin de me laver. Je soupire à la sensation de l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Je nettoie chaque centimètre de ma peau jusqu'à ce que la sensation du contact de sa peau sur la mienne s'échappe.

Je comprends le fait d'avoir un petit faible pour un professeur-Merlin sait que j'en ai eu un sur Lockhart en seconde année. Mais rêver de lui… mes joues deviennent rouge à la pensée de certains de mes rêves les plus explicites. Ce n'était surement pas normal.

La première fois, j'ai été capable d'oublier facilement. Ses mains avaient caressé ma taille pendant une de nos sessions de préparation de potions et je me suis convaincu que le rêve qui a suivi était le fruit d'une combinaison de rencontres accidentelles de plus que mes hormones. Dieu sait que je n'ai pas été touché une seule fois depuis que Ron a brisé notre relation.

La pensée de Ron me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Même quand je sortais avec lui, je n'avais aucune envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'on était ensemble. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais pensé, ou voulu, avoir du sexe avec Ron. Avec le professeur Snape, d'un autre côté…

Bien sûr, je le trouve grossier et plus cruel qu'il est nécessaire mais récemment, mon opinion à son propos a changé.

Il était poli lorsque nous étions ensemble. Il a même commencé à m'envoyer des lettres à travers Maximum en demandant si j'avais besoin d'un quelconque ingrédient quand il allait faire ses courses chez son fournisseur du Chemin de Traverse.

Bien sûr, il agissait toujours de la même façon en classe. Il n'a jamais perdu une opportunité de prendre des points d'Harry, Ron ou moi, toutefois, il prenait plus de points de Ron qu'il le faisait de moi ou d'Harry récemment.

Je secoue ma tête et sort de la douche. Après m'être séché et changé dans mes vêtements de cours, je retourne vers mon lit. Un rapide sort de nettoyage ôte toutes les traces et preuves de mon rêve.

C'est juste mes hormones, me dis-je avec consternation. Tu aimes bien préparer des potions avec Snape et tu es attirée par son intelligence … Et ses yeux. Quoi ? Non, NON !

Je jette mon sac par-dessus mon épaule et sors de la tour de Gryffondor vers la Grande Salle.

Je mange peut-être quelque chose qui développe mes hormones, je résonne. Oui, ça doit être ça ça doit être ma nourriture. Je vais juste arrêter le pudding au chocolat au dessert et tout redeviendra normal. Peut-être que je ne rougirais plus à chaque fois que je le vois.

« Hermione Granger ! Hermione Granger, arrête de marcher aussi rapidement je te prie."

Je me retourne pour trouver Ginny me courant après. « Désolée, je ne t'avais pas entendu m'appeler. » je dis quand elle est assez proche de moi. « J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

« Comme si ça ne t'arrivais pas tout le temps, » ricane-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle. « Ecoute, Hermione. Chérie. Pal. Amiga. Ma meilleure amie. J'ai besoin que tu ailles à cette maudite soirée de Noël de Slughorn. »

Je ris. Elle m'enquiquine depuis des semaines pour que j'y aille avec elle. « Gin. Je-… »

« Allez, Hermione, » grogne Ginny. "Tu dois y aller ! C'est la semaine prochaine et je ne t'autorise pas à me laisser là-bas toute seule."

« Tu ne seras pas seule, » je lui rappelle. « Dean y sera avec toi. »

« Je suis au courant, mais on se dispute depuis des mois et je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter le fait de jouer les gentilles copines qui n'est pas du tout fâchée pendant tout une soirée ! En plus, tu as déjà dit à Slughorn que tu irais ! »

« Seulement pour qu'il puisse forcer Harry à venir, » je renvois. « Je ne veux vraiment pas y aller, Gin. Je n'ai même personne avec qui y aller ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Cormac McLaggen t'as proposé."

"Il ne compte pas vraiment, il n'arrive même pas à maintenir une conversation intelligente."

« Et en plus tu deviens sélective ? Allez, Hermione. C'est une opportunité parfaite pour te venger ! Ron déteste Cormac et Cormac ne l'aime surement pas non plus. Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? Tu as juste à arriver avec Cormac- tu n'as pas besoin d'être avec lui toute la soirée. »

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Ginny avait raison, le fait d'y aller avec Cormac serait un excellent moyen de sortir Ron de ses gonds. Ça lui serait utile aussi. Et je pourrais passer mon temps avec elle.

« Mais…"

« Hermione, justement la fille que je voulais voir ! »

Je grogne au son de mon nom sortant de la bouche de Cormac, mais je transforme rapidement mes traits en un sourire en me tournant vers lui.

« Cormac ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! »

Il me sourit et je me rends compte que je n'aime pas vraiment cette expression.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir à la fête de Noël de Slughorn avec moi et je dois dire que je meurs d'envie d'entendre ta réponse. Allez, Hermione, » dit-il en glissant un bras autour de ma taille. « Je te jure qu'on va s'éclater. »

Je pense une seconde à repousser Cormac, mais à ce moment, Ron et Lavande passent le coin du couloir. Je rencontre les yeux bleus de Ron et je me décide. Merde à la fin. S'il veut me jeter pour la première petite conne qui passe pendant notre break, très bien. Je peux faire la même chose. Avec un peu plus de classe bien sûr.

« J'adorerais aller à la fête avec toi, Cormac. » dis-je, me forçant à me relaxer dans ses bras. Je remarque que les oreilles de Ron prennent la couleur de ses cheveux et j'essaye de cacher ma grimace satisfaite avec un grand sourire envers Cormac. On peut être deux à jouer, Ronald Weasley.

« Dix points de Gryffondor pour ne pas être capable de garder vos mains sur vous, McLaggen. »

Je sens instantanément une rougeur sur mes joues à la voix de Snape. Je m'éloigne de Cormac et refuse de regarder mon professeur, me sentant comme si je l'avais trahi.

Oui, ça et le fait que des images de mon rêve me reviennent à l'esprit et que je ne veux certainement pas qu'il les voit.

« C'était juste une étreinte, Professeur. » argumente Cormac. « Nous n'étions pas en train de nous bécoter ou quoi que ce soit. »

Non de Merlin… Cormac, ferme-la ! Mon visage se réchauffe encore à l'idée de Snape me trouvant en train d'échanger un baiser avec quelqu'un, que ce soit Cormac ou non. Ce qui, à nouveau, me fait penser à mon rêve.

Ginny est toujours à côté de moi, voyant parfaitement mon état d'embarras, mais n'en ayant apparemment rien à faire. Elle attrape doucement un morceau de mes robes et me tire dans la direction de la Grande Salle, loin de Snape et Cormac. Ils, dieu merci, ne remarquent pas notre retraite tandis que Cormac a trouvé judicieux de contredire Snape quand à la déduction de points.

« Eh bien, dit-elle après que nous nous soyons assises à la table de Gryffondor. « Au moins tu vas à la fête de Slughorn ! »

« Oh oui, » je marmonne, « Joie ».

« Hey Hermione,» dit Harry tandis qu'il s'assied à côté de moi ? « Tu irais à la fête de Slughorn avec moi ? Je n'ai personne et je voudrais y aller avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie, du genre à l'opposé des filles qui essayent de me donner une potion d'amour d'habitude. »

« Quelqu'un a essayé de te donner une potion d'amour ? » demande Ginny, sa tête se relève pour regarder les filles autour.

« Eh bien, pas encore, mais Hermione a entendu certaines filles parler dans les toilettes, » dit Harry sur un ton blasé, comme si ce genre de chose lui arrivait tous les jours. « Bref, s'il te plait, Hermione ? Ce sera juste entre amis, mais je ne veux pas être le centre de toutes les attentions en arrivant seul, tu vois ? »

J'enfonce mon visage dans mes mains et laisse échapper un grognement.

« J'aurais voulu que tu viennes à moi avant ce matin, » dis-je. « Mais je viens juste d'accepter d'y aller avec Cormac McLaggen. »

« Tu rigoles ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais faire ça ?"

« Je pensais qu'il serait celui qui énerverait le plus Ron, » je murmure dans un souffle.

Harry renverse la tête en arrière et rit. « Joli coup, Hermione. Mais je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. Et si non, Ginny sera ravie de jeter un sort à McLaggen, n'est-ce pas Gin ?"

« Bien sûr. »

Je soupire. « Je préfèrerais venir avec vous, Harry. Merlin, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?"

« Parce que tu ne penses qu'à te venger. » dit-il avec une grimace. « Je trouverais quelqu'un avec qui aller comme ça tu auras encore plus de monde pour te protéger. En fait… » Dit-il en se levant, « Je reviens. »

Je me demande comment Harry pourrait réagir s'il savait que je n'avais pas que la revanche dans mon esprit, mais un certain professeur aux cheveux noirs.

Sans y penser, mes yeux passent sur la table des professeurs. Snape est là-bas, ayant enfin fini de prendre des points aux Gryffondor par le biais de l'idiotie de Cormac. Après un moment, ses yeux noirs rencontrent les miens. Il penche la tête d'un côté et hausse un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement pourquoi je le regarde. Je rougis et détourne le regard, mais pas avant d'avoir noté que les coins de ses lèvres se sont soulevés. Je cligne des yeux mais le fantôme de sourire-si sourire il y avait- a déjà disparu.

« Je suis de retour, et j'ai quelqu'un. » dit Harry joyeusement tandis qu'il se rassoit à côté de moi.

« Qui ? »

« Luna. »

« Ca va être marrant, » je dis, essayant de garder ma jalousie hors de ma voix. Merlin, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? » Ça aurait rendu la soirée tellement plus supportable.

« Oui, elle au moins n'essayera pas de m'avoir avec une potion d'amour. C'est quoi déjà le nom de cette fille qui avait l'air vraiment désespérée ? »

« Romilda Vane, »dis-je, en inclinant ma tête vers la fille aux cheveux noir au bout de la table.

Harry la regarde avant de glousser. « Je pense que c'était la fille qui était surprise que je sois ami avec Neville et Luna. Dommage, elle est jolie. J'aurais peut-être accepté de l'emmener à la fête de Slughorn si elle n'était pas aussi taré et essayait de me droguer. »

Ginny essaye de ne pas fixer Romilda.

« Oui, je suppose qu'elle est jolie si c'est ton genre, » dit-elle, acide. «Je vais en cours, salut vous deux. »

Harry la regarde partir avant de soupirer.

« C'est pas correct qu'elle soit jalouse quand je dis que quelqu'un est mignonne. »

« Quoi ? »

Harry me fixe. « Ne joue pas l'idiote, Hermione ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu sais très bien que je suis intéressée par Ginny. J'essaye juste de l'oublier, elle sort avec Dean et il n'y a aucune chance pour que je casse une relation. Je veux dire, si elle m'aime bien et si elle est jalouse… Elle est jalouse pas vrai ? »

Je roule des yeux. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle était juste vexée que tu considères que Romilda est mignonne après qu'elle ait essayé de te donner une potion d'amour. »

« En parlant de potion d'amour, » Harry regarde par-dessus son épaule pour être sûr que personne n'écoute. « Fait attention à McLaggen. »

« Oh, ne soit pas idiot, Harry Cormac ne ferait pas ça. »

Harry hausse un sourcil. « Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il y aurait des filles qui essaieraient de me droguer, Hermione. Je ne dis pas qu'il le fera et même s'il le fait, tu serais capable de le sentir avant de l'ingérer, mais quand même. »

« Ça ira, Harry. Mais si je commence à proclamer mon amour éternel pour lui, il y a deux choses que tu peux faire pour moi. Si je le crie en public, tue-moi immédiatement. Si c'est en privé, emmène-moi chez Slughorn immédiatement et sort moi ce truc de l'organisme. »

« Seulement si tu es d'accord de faire la même chose pour moi. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sang de Dragon."

La peinture de corbeau croasse doucement quand je lui donne le mot de passe au laboratoire de Snape avant de s'ouvrir. J'entre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Snape n'est pas là.

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, j'ôte mon manteau et le pose sur la station de travail qui est devenue la mienne. Je sors le livre que j'ai pris à la librairie, cela m'a pris du temps de convaincre Madame Pince de me laisser l'emprunter, et je l'ouvre à la page dont j'ai besoin. La recette pour l'antidote d'une potion d'amour. Madame Pince n'aimait pas l'idée que j'ai ce livre- en passant la page en revue je vois les recettes pour différentes potions d'amour et de haine.

Je sors un parchemin vierge et note les ingrédients dont j'aurais besoin.

Quand Harry a mentionné le fait que Cormac utilise une potion d'amour m'a rendu paranoïaque. Tellement que j'ai envoyé un hibou à Fred et George en leur demandant de me faire savoir si Cormac en achète, s'il en achète. Je doute franchement de sa capacité à préparer une potion d'amour tout seul, donc contacter un revendeur était une bonne idée.

Mais maintenant, je veux avoir un antidote sous la main. Juste au cas où. J'en aurai peut-être besoin pour Harry, peut-être pour moi, mais peut-être (et je l'espère) je n'en aurais pas besoin du tout.

Je ressors de la réserve, mes bras pleins de cubes de sorbier, d'huile de castor, and extrait de Ravegourde. Je pose les ingrédients sur ma station et je me mets au travail.

Ce n'est pas avant d'avoir ajouté l'huile de castor et d'avoir commencé à tourner ma potion que je remarque que Snape est entré dans la pièce pendant que je préparais mes ingrédients. Je sursaute quand il parle.

« Un antidote à la potion d'amour ? »

« Merlin, professeur, ne faites pas ça ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Snape me fixe ironiquement. « Je suis tellement désolée, devrais-je peut être annoncé ma présence chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce ? »

« Ce serait génial, merci. »

Snape hausse les sourcils et secoue la tête. Il marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à « insupportable adolescente »

Il s'avance vers la réserve et je me concentre pour ne pas rougir. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'être embarrassée maintenant.

« Je sors de la réserve maintenant, Miss Granger, préparez-vous afin que je ne vous effraie pas. »

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de rire. Je ne pensais pas réellement qu'il le ferait.

« Et maintenant je marche vers ma table de travail à l'opposé de la pièce. A nouveau, ne soyez pas alarmée. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me narrer chaque mouvement que vous faites. » Dis-je par-dessus mon gloussement. Si je ne le regarde pas, je ne rougirais pas.

« Quel soulagement, » dit-il, sa voix gouttant presque de sarcasme.

Je continue à remuer ma potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne une belle couleur pourpre et y ajoute alors l'extrait de Ravegourde jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge sang. Un peu plus de cubes de sorbier et encore une touche de Ravegourde et la potion redevient pourpre. Maintenant, elle doit reposer jusqu'à redevenir rouge.

« Pourquoi faites-vous un antidote pour une potion d'amour exactement ? »

« Um… J'ai entendu des filles dans les toilettes parlant d'empoisonner Harry avec une potion d'amour. Je ne pense pas qu'elles le feront, » dis-je rapidement « mais j'ai supposé que cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'en avoir sous la main. »

« En effet. Je suppose que vos compétences sont suffisamment élevées pour réaliser cet antidote. »

Est-ce que c'était un compliment ? Je pense que c'était un compliment.

« Merci ? »

Snape ne répond pas.

Je termine de faire ma potion en silence. Elle n'est pas trop difficile –certainement plus facile que le Polynectar et il sait que j'ai fait cette potion en seconde année. Après avoir rempli deux fioles, je nettoie ma station, laisse l'argent sur la table, comme d'habitude.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

Je marche vers la porte, n'attendant pas de réponse.

« Bonsoir, Miss Granger. »

Sa voix est douce mais la salle est tellement calme que je l'entends facilement. Je continue à sortir par la porte et me dirige vers la salle commune Gryffondor, avec un large sourire sur mon visage.


	8. Chapter 8

Je sais bien que vous lisez tous cette fiction juste pour SS/HG, moi aussi c'est ce que j'attends je plus.

Alors voilà le super chapitre !

Merci pour vos Reviews je vous adore :)

IV

* * *

Chapter 8

"Ouch, Ginny ! Tu n'as pas non plus besoin de m'arracher les cheveux !" Dis-je tandis que Ginny me passe vicieusement une brosse dans mes boucles.

« Désolée, Hermione, mais je dois enlever tes nœuds. Tu veux que je m'occupe de tes cheveux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée à ce sujet. »

« Alors arrête de te plaindre et laisse la magie prendre. Enfin façon de parler. »

Je souris puis grimace tandis qu'elle repasse la brosse à travers mes cheveux. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle. J'ai accepté d'aller à cette désastreuse soirée pour elle-Avec Cormac McLaggen, s'il vous plait- mais je la laisse aussi s'occuper de mes cheveux une chose qu'elle m'a supplié de laisser faire.

Ginny chantonne tandis qu'elle s'affaire à sa tâche et la chanson reste gravée dans ma mémoire. Au moins je serais capable d'en parler à Cormac plus tard. Après avoir pratiquement arraché tous mes cheveux de ma tête, elle asperge mes cheveux avec une potion ultra fixante pour cheveux et cuir chevelu.

La potion me fait frissonner, mais je n'y pense pas vraiment j'ai ressenti la même chose en quatrième année quand j'en ai utilisé pour la soirée du bal. Avec l'aide de la potion, Ginny a réussi à transformer mes boucles ébouriffées en de douces vagues. Elles cascadent dans mon dos en s'arrêtant au milieu.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'arriverais à faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux. » dit-elle avec une grimace satisfaite sur son visage. « Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'est me faire confiance. »

Je fais passer mes cheveux sur une épaule et passe mes doigts au travers.

« Très bien, je l'admets, toi, Ginny Weasley, sait exactement ce que tu fais quand il s'agit de s'occuper de mon impossible crinière et je ne douterais plus jamais de toi. »

Ginny roule des yeux et acquiesce. « Et ne l'oublie jamais. Va mettre ta robe, Dean et Cormac doivent déjà nous attendre. »

Je renifle. « S'il te plait, comme si ça t'intéressais de savoir combien de temps on les fait attendre. »

« C'est vrai mais je m'inquiète pour… Pour Harry. Imagine si on ne se montrait pas et qu'il devait affronter Slughorn seul avec Luna il n'y a aucune chance qu'il y survive. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

J'attrape ma robe de sur mon lit et entre dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Elle est rose pâle et concorde parfaitement avec ma peau. Le décolleté est en V mais n'est pas suffisamment profond pour que j'ai l'air d'une prostituée. Le bas de la robe tombe juste avant mes genoux et s'écarte légèrement pour donner à la robe plus de dimension.

« Oh, Hermione tu as l'air magnifique, » Dit Ginny avec un sourire quand je reviens. Sa robe est émeraude foncé avec des rubans noirs au niveau du cou et de la taille.

« Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus !"

Ginny roule des yeux et accroche son bras au mien. « Aller, si l'on descend comme ça aucun des garçon n'arrivera à nous séparer. »

« Merlin merci. Si tu me laisses seule avec Cormac je te jetterais un sort et t'enverrais vers la semaine prochaine. » je lui dit mielleusement.

« Et si tu m'abandonne avec Dean je t'enverrais dans le mois prochain, » répond-elle sur le même ton.

Nous sourions et descendons dans la salle commune. Ginny avait raison. Ni Dean ni Cormac n'ont essayé de nous séparer quand nous avons descendu les escaliers bras dessus bras dessous j'ai vu Ron m'attendre au moment où j'ai passé la dernière marche et j'ai rapidement ôté mon bras de celui de Ginny et ai pris celui de Cormac. Sa tête valait n'importe quel sort de Ginny.

Elle, bien sûr, me regarde aigrement avant de regarder son frère. Elle me donne alors un sourire appréciateur et je sais que tout est pardonné.

« Tu es magnifique, Hermione, » dit Cormac tandis qu'il ouvre la porte et m'aide à sortir par le portrait.

« Merci, Cormac. Tu es également très élégant. »

Il sourit. « Je sais.»

Ça va être une longue nuit.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le donjon et le temps d'arriver à la porte de Slughorn, je suis déjà prête à laisser Cormac en plan et retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Il est encore pire que Ron ! Du portrait de la grosse Dame jusqu'à la Grande Salle, j'ai tout entendu à propos des magnifiques sauvetages qu'il a réussi durant tous ses matchs de Quidditch. Ensuite, depuis la Grande Salle vers les escaliers des cachots, j'ai tout appris sur son équipe de Quidditch favorite- l'équipe de Quidditch du Lancashire. Et des escaliers vers les appartements de Slughorn, j'ai appris tout ce qu'i savoir sur sa vie.

Je veux une Bierraubeurre et je l'a veut maintenant.

« Je peux t'apporter quelque chose, Hermione ? »

« Oui, une Bierraubeurre, s'il te plait. »

Cormac sourit et se dépêche d'aller chercher mon verre. Je soupire et me tourne vers Ginny. « J'espère que tu sais à quel point cette soirée va me rendre malheureuse. » je siffle avant que Cormac ne revienne. « J'ai déjà envie de partir. »

« Hermione ! Ginny ! Je suis si fière que vous ayez pu venir !" S'exclame Slughorn quand il nous remarque. « Est-ce qu'Harry est venu avec vous ? J'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard…"

"Ici, Professeur."

La voix d'Harry vient de derrière moi et je me retourne pour le trouver avec Luna, qui porte une robe très Lunéenne. Elle me rappelle un peu un chandelier rose.

« Oh, bien, bien, bien ! » dit Slughorn avec un applaudissement. « Je suis tellement heureux de te voir, Harry mon garçon ! »

Harry grimace mais Slughorn doit le prendre pour un sourire parce qu'il tient Harry par l'épaule avant de se retourner vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Salut, » dit Luna avec sa voix rêveuse. « C'est tellement sympa. Je n'ai jamais été à une fête avec des amis. »

« Hermione, voici ton verre, » dit Cormac, me tendant un grand verre de Bierraubeurre. Ca me prend tout mon self-control pour ne pas la boire d'un trait. Je sais que c'est très faible en alcool mais je prendrais avec plaisir ce que j'ai.

« Est-ce que c'est lui le « juste ami », Hermione ? » Demande Luna, en désignant Cormac.

Je couvre ma bouche avec ma main pour m'empêcher de rire. Le manque de douceur de Luna pourra peut-être être d'un grand secours ce soir.

« Non, Je suis son rendez-vous, » Cormac dit doucement. Choquant apparemment Luna puisqu'elle ne répond pas. « Nous sommes plus que juste amis comme tu l'as dit. »

« Oh, charmant. Je n'ai jamais été à une fête avec quelqu'un qui était « plus que juste ami » Commente Luna. « En fait, je ne vais pas vraiment aux fêtes. »

« Quelle surprise, » murmure Cormac tellement bas que je peux à peine l'entendre.

Je prends une longue gorgée de Bierraubeurre en réponse.

« Ginny, tu veux danser ? » Demande Dean, souhaitant sans aucun doute s'éloigner de la créature étrange qu'est Luna.

Ginny me lance un regard et, avec un rapide acquiescement de ma part, accepte l'invitation de Dean. Harry rencontre mon regard et regarde le verre que j'ai en main.

« Cormac, ça te dérange si je te vole Hermione ? Ca ne prendra qu'une seconde, je promets. »

« Hm ? Non, qu'importe." Répond-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Harry prend doucement ma main et me tire à l'opposé de la pièce, loin de Cormac.

« Est-ce que tu as cherché ton verre toi-même ? »

« Quoi ? Non, Cormac me l'a cherché quand on est arrivé. »

Harry me lance un regard exaspéré. « Hermione, a-t-on ou n'a-t-on pas discuté de la possibilité de Cormac essayant de te faire prendre une potion d'amour ? »

Je ris. « Harry, je sentirais l'odeur de la potion s'il y en avait dedans. Ou je l'aurais senti au goût. Cormac est surement trop sûr de lui pour seulement penser qu'il aurait besoin d'une potion d'amour. »

« Je sais, mais je me sentirais juste un peu plus confortable si tu prenais un de ces antidotes que tu as fait. »

Je regarde autour de nous pour vérifier que personne n'a entendu. « Très bien, si ça peut te tranquilliser. » Je dis avant de sortir une fiole de mon soutien-gorge.

Harry hausse un sourcil et essaye de masquer son sourire.

« Oh, tais-toi, » je siffle après avoir avalé la potion. « Cette robe n'a pas de poches, c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais la mettre. »

« Hey, Potter ! Tu as l'intention de garder ma copine toute la soirée ?" Cormac a réussi à nous rejoindre à travers la foule.

Harry ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand Rusard s'est précipité à travers la porte en tenant Draco Malfoy par le col.

« Désolé, professeur, » grince Rusard, « mais je viens juste d'attraper cet élève entrain de roder au bout d'un des couloirs. Il dit qu'il était invité à votre fête. »

« Okay, très bien, j'ai essayé de m'incruster ! Content maintenant ? » Renifle Malfoy.

« Comment souhaitez-vous que je le punisse- ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Rusard. Je vais l'escorter vers la sortie. » Snape avait l'air de sortir de nulle part. Ses yeux noirs trainèrent sur le visage de Malfoy, il avait l'air furieux.

Malfoy s'écarta de la griffe de Rusard et fixa Snape. « Certainement, professeur. » Grommèle-t-il.

Snape se dirige vers la porte et entraine Malfoy vers l'extérieur. Je conserve mes yeux sur son visage et joue avec une de mes boucles nerveusement. Je ne savais pas qu'il était là…

« Tu peux la récupérer, McLageen, » dit Harry rapidement, ses yeux également posés sur la porte d'où Snape et Malfoy sont sortis. « En fait, je devrais retourner voir Luna, pardon. »

Je regarde Harry sortir, les yeux vides. Il ne pourrait pas vraiment me laisser seul avec Cormac ? Ou bien ? Je regarde la foule pour Ginny, mais elle n'est pas là. Tout ce discours pour ne pas s'abandonner l'une l'autre.

« Envie de danser, Hermione ? »

« Uh, certainement Cormac. Mais je dois te prévenir, je suis une danseuse terrible."

« N'importe quoi, je t'ai vu au bal il y a deux ans. Tu y étais avec Viktor Krum, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Wow, c'est dingue. Tu lui parles toujours ? »

Cormac me mène vers le centre du dance floor. Je pose maladroitement ma main sur son épaule tandis que ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Bien sûr, la musique est un slow.

« Parfois, » je réponds, sachant déjà où se dirigeait la conversation. « Viktor et moi avons eu des emplois du temps très chargés donc nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous écrire autant qu'on le voulait. »

« Imagine ça, » dit Cormac. « Non seulement j'ai la copine la plus jolie ici, mais elle est également amie avec un joueur de Quidditch extrêmement célèbre. Tu penses que tu pourrais me présenter à Viktor ? »

« Eh bien, il joue beaucoup plus maintenant qu'il a terminé l'école. Je ne pense pas que je le reverrais un jour. »

« Dommage. »

Cormac m'éloigne rapidement de lui et me tire à nouveau à lui. Je suis désorientée pendant un moment à cause de la vitesse et m'accroche à lui pour retrouver mon équilibre.

« Regarde, Hermione, » dit-il, en montrant le plafond. « Du gui »

Tu dois plaisanter. Je lève les yeux pour effectivement trouver du gui au-dessus de nous. Ce n'est pas le genre de décoration qui que mes parents accrocheraient pendant Noël quand j'étais libre de courir dans la direction opposée si un de mes voisins crétins essayais de me trainer en dessous.

Non, ce gui enchanté fait rester les deux protagonistes rester exactement où ils sont jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient embrassés.

« Merveilleux, » je grommelle pour moi-même. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin une excuse pour que Cormac puisse m'embrasser.

Cormac sourit et se penche pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'espère que ce ne sera qu'un baiser chaste mais lui, bien sûr, à d'autres plans. Sa langue s'insinue sans cérémonie dans ma bouche. J'essaye de m'éloigner, mais il a un bras fermement enroulé autour de ma taille et l'autre derrière mon cou.

Je ne suis pas assez forte pour réussir à repousser Cormac, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'essayer. Quand la main derrière mon cou se déplace vers ma poitrine (franchement, n'a-t 'il donc aucune classe ? ) Je le frappe dans l'estomac.

« Pardon, » dis-je rapidement en me lançant dans la foule pour m'échapper.

Je remarque la porte au fond de la pièce et me dirige vers elle. Ginny peut rester seule pour le reste de la soirée je ne passerais pas un instant de plus en présence de Cormac. Je sors dans le couloir et souffle de soulagement. Honnêtement, à quoi je pensais en allant à cette fête avec Cormac? C'était plus une punition pour moi que pour Ron ! Je me tourne et commence à me diriger vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Au moins Cormac ne sera plus capable de m'attraper quand je serais en sécurité dans mon lit.

« Vous partez déjà, Miss Granger ? » Snape ne me surprend pas quand il parle, mais je ne le regarde pas. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quoi je dois ressembler après l'incident du gui.

« Oui, professeur. J'ai bien peur de ne pas me sentir très bien et je veux juste aller dormir. »

"Et vous allez laisser Potter seul ? Il me semblait que lorsque quelqu'un amène son compagnon à une fête, il ou elle reste avec l'autre jusqu'à la fin. »

Je me retourne finalement pour le regarder. « Vous pensez qu'Harry et moi étions à la soirée de Slughorn en rendez-vous ? »

« Etant donné que je n'ai pas vu l'irritante couleur rouge des cheveux de Ronald Weasley, j'ai simplement pensé que vous et Potter y êtes allé ensemble. Cependant, d'après votre expression je dirais que je me suis trompée. »

J'acquiesce. « J'aurais mieux fait d'y aller avec Harry, mais j'ai accepté d'y aller avec Cormac McLaggen. »

« Le balourd sans cervelle de Gryffondor ? Je pensais que vous étiez plus censée, Miss Granger. Vous vous seriez plus amusé si vous y aviez été avec une pierre. »

Je glousse sans envie. « Je suis d'accord. Une pierre n'essaierait pas de me peloter sous le gui. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? » Sa voix semble tel un sifflement.

« Rien, monsieur. J'ai juste vu une parcelle de Cormac et de son inhabilité à garder ses mains pour lui. »

Snape se retourne immédiatement, se dirigeant vers la fête de Slughorn. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille crier sur Cormac pour moi s'il commence à faire une scène, Cormac saura que je suis partie plus tôt.

« Professeur Snape! Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! » Dis-je, courant après lui et attrapant son bras.

« Laissez-moi, » gronde-t-il. « Je vais rendre une visite à McLaggen. »

Je tire sur son bras pour le faire se retourner. Je ne pense pas sincèrement réussir à le faire se retourner mais il me fait face avec une telle force que je me recule vers le mur pour l'éviter. Je me trouve coincée entre le mur froid des cachots et la chaleur du corps de Snape. Ses mains sont de chaque côté de ma tête et son visage ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Nous ne bougeons pas. Nous ne respirons pas.

_Et puis merde, _je pense quand son corps se tend comme s'il voulait reculer. _Au pire, qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer? _

Mes mains se dirigent vers son visage et j'oblige sa bouche sur la mienne. Pendant un instant, il ne bouge plus et je commence à avoir peur de ce que j'ai fait. Je peux peut-être le convaincre que je suis bourrée.

Soudainement, ses mains sont sur mes hanches, me pressant plus encore contre le mur quand son corps se colle au mien. Il se frotte légèrement contre moi, me faisant gémir. Sa langue joue dans ma bouche, invitant la mienne à danser avec la sienne. Snape grogne profondément dans sa gorge avant de soudainement se reculer loin de moi.

Nous nous regardons, nos poitrines se levant et s'abaissant rapidement.

« Je suis désolée, Prof- »

« Ne vous excusez pas, » dit-il, se pinçant le haut du nez. « S'il vous plait, évitez juste de parler pendant un moment. »

Son ton poli me choc et m'oblige au silence, je suppose que c'était son intention. Finalement, Snape soupire et me transperce de ses yeux noirs. « Je dois vous demander de ne plus jamais faire ça, Miss Granger. »

J'acquiesce d'un air hébété. « O-oui, Monsieur. »

"Bien."

Snape se tourne et redescend le couloir. Je le regarde disparaitre à un coin avant de fermer les yeux et me laisser glisser le long du mur. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. Il doit surement penser que je suis une adolescente folle qui a un coup de cœur typique d'adolescente et qui ne peut pas contrôler son corps.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à ma prochaine réalisation- je n'ai sans aucun doute perdu le privilège d'utiliser son laboratoire privé. Je ne passerais plus plusieurs soirées par semaine à préparer silencieusement des potions à ses côtés. Je ne l'aiderais plus à préparer d'autres potions. Je ne pourrais plus lui envoyer des piques et en recevoir

.J'agrippe mes cheveux et me concentre sur ma respiration pour ne pas paniquer.

_Tu es une grande fille, Hermione._ Me dis-je._ Tu peux trouver un autre endroit. La Salle sur Demande peut être… Et pour le Professeur Snape… eh bien, on traversera ce pont quand on y arrivera._

Je me redresse et sèche les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Je regarde l'endroit où Snape a disparu, comme pour espérer le revoir pour que je m'excuse et le supplie de me laisser utiliser son labo. Mais bien sûr, ça n'arrive pas.

Je me tourne et me rend vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Cette soirée n'aurait pas pu être pire, même si j'avais essayé.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellooo ! Désolée pour le retard, la reprise des cours c'est toujours compliqué.

Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire l'auteur et ma correction.

L'auteur est d'ailleurs très heureuse que les Français s'y mettent !

Le début de relation SS/HG est pour dans deux chapitres.

IV

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hermione, ma chérie ! C'est Noël, descend ouvrir tes cadeaux !"

Mes yeux s'ouvrent au son de la voix de ma mère. Je regarde l'horloge sur ma table de chevet et grogne. Sept heures. Je sors de la chaleur réconfortante de mon lit et passe un jogging et un t-shirt. J'essaye de rassembler mes cheveux en un chignon avant de jeter un dernier regard à mon lit et de sortir de ma chambre.

Je descends les escaliers vers le séjour et trouve mes parents assis sur le canapé, tenant des tasses de chocolat chaud. Noël est le seul moment de l'année où mes parents ne s'inquiètent pas pour leurs dents. Maman me souris et se lève pour me donner une tasse et m'embrasser.

« Joyeux Noël « dis-je avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, chérie, » répond Maman. « C'est tellement appréciable de t'avoir à la maison pour Noël pas comme l'année dernière. Tu étais restée avec la famille de Ron n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-il ? Tu ne nous a pas beaucoup parlé de lui dans tes lettres- »

« Jean, » interromps mon père. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione n'ouvrirait pas ses cadeaux maintenant ? Tu auras tout le temps de la questionner au diner de ce soir. »

Je lance un regard de remerciement à mon père avant de me diriger vers le sapin de Noël dans le coin de la pièce. Je tends à mes parents leurs cadeaux avant d'en sortir les miens.

De mes parents, j'ai reçu plusieurs livres que je souhaitais –magiques et Moldus-, de nouvelles robes de sorcier, et une pile de vêtements moldus. Ginny m'a donné des produits du magasin de Fred et George, et même une potion d'amour avec une note disant « Pour Cormac ) ». Harry m'a envoyé un chaudron plein de grenouilles en chocolat et une lettre disant qu'il avait entendu quelque chose d'intéressant à la Fête de Noël de Slughorn et qu'il voulait absolument m'en parler.

Penser à la soirée et au baiser que j'ai partagé avec un professeur aux cheveux noirs me mine. Je pensais pouvoir passer toutes les vacances de Noël sans y penser mais cela a été relativement difficile, puisque je revis ce baiser toutes les nuits dans mes rêves.

En soupirant, je passe au cadeau suivant. En l'ouvrant, je découvre un magnifique collier en diamants. La chaine est longue et en argent avec un cercle de diamants en pendentif. Je glapis et cherche une carte.

_Hermione, _

_Joyeux Noël ! J'ai hâte de te revoir à Poudlard. _

_Cormac_

Je baisse le regard et repose le collier dans sa boîte avec une note mentale de le retourner à Cormac dès que possible. Franchement, s'il croit pouvoir acheter mon affection, il se bat pour une cause perdue et ferait mieux de laisser tomber immédiatement.

Pattenrond saute sur mes cuisses et siffle à la boite contenant le collier de Cormac. Bon chat. Je le caresse derrière les oreilles et il ronronne de contentement. Je me penche sous l'arbre pour en sortir le cadeau de Pattenrond, une araignée en jouet avec laquelle il peut s'amuser. Après l'avoir fait tourner et laissé en plan, le chat saute de mes jambes et court après le jouet à huit pattes.

Après avoir remercié mes parents pour les cadeaux, je les aide à rassembler le papier cadeau qui recouvre le sol. Quand le salon est propre, je porte mes cadeaux jusqu'à ma chambre et les pose sur mon lit. Je suis heureuse de tout ce que j'ai reçu, avec l'exception d'un collier de Cormac McLaggen, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir triste de ne rien avoir reçu de Snape.

Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à recevoir quelque chose de sa part, mais une lettre de remerciement pour le cadeau que je lui ai offert aurait été sympathique. J'avais laissé le potion plein d'articles de préparation de potion dans le labo le soir avant la fête de Slughorn parce que je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller après cela. Je pensais recevoir un remerciement pour mon cadeau, mais, considérant les évènements qui se sont passé, je ne vais peut-être même plus lui reparler un jour.

Un bruit à ma fenêtre me sort de mes pensées. Hedwige est perchée sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, son bec tapant contre le verre. Je souris à la vue de la chouette blanche et je traverse la pièce pour la laisser entrer.

Hedwige vole vers la cage que j'ai dans un coin de ma chambre. Je n'ai pas de chouette, mais je garde une cage et de la nourriture sous la main quand Hedwige, Errol ou Pig viennent avec une lettre. Je remplie le bol de la cage avec des sucreries pour elle et détache la lettre de sa patte tandis qu'il mange.

_Hermione, _

_Joyeux Noël ! Merci beaucoup pour le Kit d'Entretiens des Balais ! Celui que tu m'avais donné pour mon Anniversaire il y a trois ans est pratiquement vide et mon Eclair de Feu a désespérément besoin d'être poli. Ginny te remercie également pour sa nouvelle cape de voyage._

_Madame Weasley a des invités ce soir. La plupart des membres de l'ordre apparemment. Tu penses que tu pourrais venir ? Je comprendrais si tu ne pouvais pas puisque Ron est là et que tu as aussi ta fête de famille je veux juste vraiment te parler de ce que j'ai entendu à la fête de Slughorn. Je pense que tu as du partir plus tôt parce que je ne t'ai plus vu après que __Malfoy __l'insupportable Furet (désolé Ginny a __volé__ emprunté mon encre) a complètement ruiné la fête. _

_Bref, est-ce que tu aimes mon cadeau ? J'ai lu quelque part (oui, j'ai lu quelque chose) que le chocolat est un fantastique cadeau de Noël et puisque Ginny __avait trop la flemme de m'aider__ était trop occupée avec sa vie sociale, je devais faire mon possible. _

_Harry _

Je souris tandis que je lis la lettre et roule mes yeux aux corrections de Ginny. Elle était probablement couchée par-dessus son épaule quand il écrivait sa lettre pour être sure qu'il écrivait correctement. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et attrape de l'encre et du parchemin de ma table de chevet.

_Harry, _

_Joyeux Noël ! Je suis tellement contente que tu ais apprécié mon cadeau ! J'ai eu du mal à décider quoi t'offrir. J'adore vraiment les grouilles en chocolat, elles sont mes préférées. Oh et s'il te plait dit à Ginny que j'ai adoré les choses qu'elle m'a offerte du magasin de Fred et George (tu peux aussi lui dire que je n'utiliserais pas la potion d'amour)._

_Merci de ton invitation pour aujourd'hui, mais je ne pense pas que je vais y aller. Ma mère est vraiment heureuse que je passe Noël ici et je ne veux pas la décevoir en partant. Mais tu pourras tout me raconter à l'école après les vacances. Peu importe ce que tu as entendu à la fête de Slughorn. _

_Tu as raison, au fait. Je suis partie tôt. Cormac était un rendez-vous horrible, mais qui en est vraiment surprise ? Il m'a envoyé un collier qui avait l'ai r très cher mais je vais lui renvoyer Hedwige avec le paquet si cela ne t'embête pas. _

_J'ai hâte de te revoir ! _

_Hermione_

Je roule la lettre et écrit le nom de Harry dessus. J'attrape aussi la boîte avec le cadeau de Cormac. Après l'avoir correctement fermé, j'accroche la boîte à une patte d'Hedwige et la lettre d'Harry à l'autre.

« Cette boite est pour Cormac McLaggen, » lui dis-je. « Il m'a donné un cadeau que je ne veux pas garder. Est-ce que ça te dérange de lui rendre ? »

Elle hulule en réponse et mordille mon doigt affectueusement avant de voler au travers de la pièce vers ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvre pour elle et la referme lorsqu'elle est sortie, et je frissonne à cause de la température plus que fraiche. Je la regarde s'envoler jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir l'apercevoir avant de me mettre à nettoyer ma chambre.

Après environ une heure, ma mère m'appelle pour que je descende prendre le petit déjeuner de Noël. Je trouve la table pleine de pancakes, toasts, œufs brouillés, bacon et saucisses. Après avoir pris mon siège habituel, je commence à remplir mon assiette de nourriture.

« Alors Hermione, qui t'a donné ce magnifique collier que je t'ai vu ouvrir plus tôt ? » me demande maman alors qu'elle étale de la confiture sur un toast. « Je voulais te demander au moment où je l'ai vu, mais tu l'as éloigné si rapidement, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne voulais pas en parler. »

« C'était de Cormac McLaggen, le garçon avec qui je suis allé à la fête du professeur Slughorn, » Dis-je avec un soufflement. « Je pense qu'il croit qu'on est en couple, mais je t'assure que c'est complètement le contraire. Je lui ai déjà renvoyé le collier. »

"Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà entendu mentionner ce Cormac dans tes lettres, ma chérie," dit Maman. « Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« Il y a quelque mois, » je réponds après avoir pris un morceau de bacon. « Il a fait des essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch, mais il n'a pas réussi. Mon amie Ginny Weasley nous a présentés en fait. Et nous avons tous les deux été invités à la fête de Slughorn, nous avons acceptés d'y aller ensemble. Mais il était horrible. J'aurais vraiment dû y aller avec Harry. »

« Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas aller avec Ron ? J'ai cru que vous faisiez juste un break. »

« Ronald a une nouvelle copine, » dis-je la gorge serrée. « C'est une Gryffondor de notre année. Lavande Brown. Ils sont ensemble depuis deux mois, quelque chose comme ça. Je ne garde pas vraiment de traces. »

« Oh, chérie. » Ma mère a l'air vraiment désolée quand elle me serre le bras. « Je suis désolée, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? »

« Parce que je vais bien, Maman. Sincèrement. J'étais énervée au début, mais je vais parfaitement bien maintenant. »

Mes parents échangent un regard et mon père secoue la tête, signalant à ma mère de laisser tomber le sujet. C'est ce qu'elle fait, mais je pourrais parier qu'elle veut toujours savoir quelque chose à ce sujet. Heureusement, mon père peu la déconcentrée pendant un moment.

« Alors, comment se passent les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année ? » me demande mon père. « C'est ce professeur que tu n'apprécies pas qui enseigne n'est-ce pas ? Quel est son nom déjà ? Snap ? Snipe ?"

"C'est le professeur Snape, papa. Et ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, il aime juste vraiment avoir des favoris, et Gryffondor n'est définitivement pas un favori. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il enseigne bien. Tu te souviens de mon professeur en quatrième année ? Professeur Fol'Oeil ?"

"L'homme qui a bu une potion pour se changer en la personne qui était supposé vous enseigner ?"

« Oui. Eh bien, lui –son nom était Barty Croupton Jr. – et Professeur Snape étaient vraiment exposés à la Magie Noire. En fait, ils étaient peut-être les meilleurs professeurs qui nous ont enseigné. Bon, Croupton était un cinglé et a essayé de tuer Harry, mais il savait de quoi il parlait. C'était surtout parce qu'il était un Mangemort qui s'est battu pour Voldemort mais il nous a tout de même beaucoup apprit. »

« Es-tu en train de nous dire que ton professeur est un Mangemort ? »

« Etait, » je corrige. « Le professeur Snape est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui est une organisation fondée par Dumbledore lui-même pour se battre contre Voldemort. En plus, si Dumbledore –qui est de manière discutable le sorcier le plus puissant qui ai jamais existé- lui fait confiance, alors moi aussi. »

« Très bien, c'est toi qui le dis, Hermione. Et tes amis? Et ce qu'ils pensent qu'il fait du bon travail ? »

"Ils sont tous trop aveuglés par la haine qu'ils lui portent pour voir qu'il est un bon professeur, » Je dis dans un soupire. « Ils ne veulent pas l'apprécier ni la manière dont il enseigne donc ils ne lui donnent pas une seule chance. »

« Mais il doit surement être mieux que cette insupportable femme que vous aviez l'année dernière, » interrompt ma mère. « Ombrage, je crois ? »

« Oh oui, n'importe qui est mieux qu'elle. » dis-je incapable de garder la haine hors de ma voix. « Elle s'en fichait de savoir si on apprenait quelque chose dans sa classe elle et Fudge, l'Ancien Ministre de la Magie, étaient convaincus que Dumbledore créait une armée pour attaquer le Ministère. Sans mentionner les méthodes barbares qu'elle utilisait pour punir les étudiants. » Dis-je tandis que les images des cicatrices au dos de la main d'Harry me viennent en mémoire.

Mes parents continuent de me poser des questions sur l'école ce que j'apprends quelle classe je préfère, celle que j'aime le moins etc... Ils posent des questions à propos d'Hagrid, Luna et tous les autres, et à nouveau, à quel point ils sont heureux de m'avoir avec eux pour Noël. Nous passons plusieurs heures à table, à parler, même après avoir nettoyé les restes du Petit-Déjeuner et avoir mangé le déjeuner. Même si je leur écrit toutes les semaines, ces lettres étant relativement longues, rien ne vaut le fait d'être assis à table pour discuter avec mes parents en tête à tête.

« Regarde l'heure, George ! » dis soudainement ma mère après avoir regardé sa montre. « On doit se préparer et aller chez ma mère pour le diner ! »

« Jean, il n'est que deux heures. »

« Exactement ! Ce qui signifie que je n'ai que deux heures pour me préparer avant d'être dans la voiture !Il nous faut une heure et demi pour aller chez elle et je ne veux pas être en retard deux années d'affiler. Même Jeffrey était là-bas avant nous et il est _toujours_ le dernier à arriver. »

« Hermione, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche pendant que ta mère et moi nous assurons d'avoir tous les cadeaux dans la voiture. Non, n'essaye même pas de dire quelque chose, Jean nous savons tous que si tu prends une douche en même temps qu'Hermione, il y aura une bataille pour l'eau chaude. En plus, Hermione se douche plus rapidement. »

« Très bien, très bien. Fais vite, ma chérie, » crie ma mère tandis que je monte les escaliers.

Je cours vers la salle de vain adjacente à ma chambre et allume la douche. Tandis que l'eau chauffe, je retire mes vêtements et détache mes cheveux. Je saute dans la douche juste au moment où l'eau devient à la bonne température et je fais de mon mieux pour en sortir dix minutes après. Je préfèrerais passer plus de temps sous le jet d'eau, mais maman a raison nous devons partir dans moins de deux heures, ce qui, pour la famille Granger, n'est pas chose aisée.

J'éteins la douche et me sèche. J'enroule la serviette autour de moi et ouvre l'armoire à côté de mon lavabo, cherchant la bouteille de potion pour dompter mes cheveux. Je la trouve cachée sous une pile de serviettes et en applique une généreuse dose sur mes cheveux humide pour être certaine qu'ils ne sècheront pas en une masse indomptable. Lorsque je suis satisfaite de l'état de mes cheveux, je retourner dans ma chambre et me dirige vers mon armoire. Tout au fond, derrière mes robes d'enfance que ma mère n'a jamais eu le courage de jeter, se trouve une robe de Noël. Je pensais la porter pour le diner de Noël l'année dernière mais puisque j'ai passé Noël avec les Weasley, je ne l'ai jamais mise.

La robe a des manches qui découvrent mes épaules, elle est dos nu et s'arrête un centimètre ou deux au-dessus de mes genoux. Et elle est entièrement faite de tissu rouge. Je la mets et suis ravie de voir qu'elle me va toujours autant que lorsque je l'ai acheté. Puis je retourne dans la salle de bain et utilise un peu plus de potion pour faire tomber mes cheveux en boucles douces. Normalement, je ne m'inquièterais même pas de mes cheveux, mais parce que je ne vois que très rarement ma famille, je prends mon temps pour être sure d'être jolie.

J'entends un tapement après avoir mis du rouge à lèvre et un peu de mascara. Curieuse, je sors ma tête de la salle de bain pour trouver un grand hibou noir tapant son bec contre ma fenêtre. Je traverse la pièce et laisse entré l'oiseau.

« Maximum ? »

Le hibou hulule doucement à la reconnaissance de son nom avant de faire le tour de ma chambre, en s'arrêtant sur mon lit et me tendant sa patte. Je fixe le parchemin pendant un certain temps avant de traverser la pièce pour défaire la lettre. Avant de l'ouvrir, je montre à Maximum la cage et emplit le bol avec de la nourriture. Ensuite, je retourne vers mon lit et déplie la lettre entre mes mains. Maximum me lance un cri qui semble ennuyé et impatient.

« Ça va, je vais la lire, » dis-je.

Miss Granger,

Merci pour le cadeau de Noël. C'était plein de bons sentiments, mais pas nécessaire. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas offensée si je ne vous retourne pas la faveur je ne donne simplement pas de cadeaux.

Le mot de passe de Janvier est « Asphodel ».

S.S.

Un sourire s'infiltre sur mes lèvres. Il ne va pas m'interdire l'accès à son labo ! Je peux toujours préparer des potions avec lui ! Je serre la lettre contre mon torse et laisse échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Quand mes parents me voient aussi heureuse et me demandent ce qui l'a causé, je souris simplement et hausse les épaules.


	10. Chapter 10

Cheeers lecteurs (parce que je sais que vous êtes là, cachés dans l'ombre. Voici un nouveau chapitre de PP ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer si l'histoire vous plait (ou pas) et si vous l'aimez, pensez également à remercier Dieu d'avoir créé ForeverAlwaysTogether l'auteur qui est d'ailleurs très heureuse que les Francophones apprécient son travail.

Pour info, Hermione et Snape se mettent ensemble dans deux chapitres et ils couchent ensemble au chapitre 21 (parce que c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, bande de pervers)

IV

* * *

Chapter 10

Je sors du train et souris à la vue de Poudlard au loin. C'est bon d'être de retour. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de scruter la foule à l'arrêt de Pré-Au-Lard, à la recherche d'un homme tout en noir. Mais je ne suis cependant pas surprise de ne pas voir Snape, peut-être un peu déçue. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à le revoir, tout du moins pas avant notre prochaine réunion. Et Merlin sait à quel point cela va être embarrassant. Mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir lui parler afin que nous puissions continuer à préparer des potions ensemble en paix.

« Hermione ! » Cormac m'appelle et je prétends ne pas l'entendre tandis que je rejoins immédiatement la horde d'étudiants qui se dirige vers les calèches.

Je m'assieds à la dernière place disponible dans une calèche contenant Luna et Neville, et souffle de soulagement tandis que les sombrals nous tirent vers le château. Voir Cormac à nouveau est peut-être la seule qui m'ennuie dans mon retour à Poudlard. Ça et voir Ron et Lavande se sucer mutuellement le visage.

« Bonjour Hermione. As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ? » Demande Neville, se rapprochant de Luna pour me laisser plus de place sur le siège.

« Oui, c'était charmant. Et les tiennes ? »

Neville soupire. "C'était acceptable, je pense. Je suis allé rendre visite à mes parents ce qui n'est jamais très plaisant, mais au moins j'ai pu les voir. Puis ma Grand-mère avait beaucoup de gens à voir et s'est assurée de me fait retenir tout ce qui se passe en ce moment au Ministère. A nouveau. Ses amis sont ennuyés d'entendre la même histoire encore et encore donc elle arrêtera peut-être bientôt. »

« Et toi Luna ? » Je me penche en avant pour la voir clairement devant Neville. « Est-ce que tu as eu des vacances sympas ? »

« Oh oui ! Papa et moi sommes allés voir les Crumple-Homed Snorkack en Irlande. Très beau pays, mais probablement pas le meilleur climat pour les créatures. Je crois qu'elles préfèrent les climats plus chauds et secs donc papa m'a promis qu'on ira en Afrique cet été pour les trouver. »

« Eh bien… Ça a l'air sympa ! »

Elle acquiesce vivement et se recule afin de passer le reste du voyage en calèche à discuter avec Neville et moi de toutes les choses qu'elle a vu en Irlande. Après quelques minutes, je décroche de la conversation. J'adore Luna mais je ne crois pas aux créatures mythiques en qui elle et son père croient. Neville, lui, participe activement à la conversation et lui accorde toute son attention.

Quand nous arrivons au château, je sors de la calèche et fait un signe rapide à Neville et Luna. Je remarque les cheveux flamboyant roux de Ginny facilement à travers la foule et me dégage un chemin vers elle.

« Ah te voilà ! » dit-elle tandis qu'elle m'enlace. « Je te cherchais partout ! Cormac me harcèle depuis le voyage en train pour que je te parle de sa part. Est-ce que tu lui as oui ou non retourné un collier en diamant qui vaut très cher et qu'il t'a offert à Noël ? »

Je roule des yeux. « Evidemment que je l'ai fait. Je ne veux rien venant de lui. Un, il est d'une compagnie affreuse et peut-être l'être humain le plus égoïste que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et deux, il a essayé de me peloter sous le gui à la fête de Slughorn ! En public ! Et il n'embrassait même pas bien !"

Ginny rit. "Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tu lui ai retourné le collier. Je crois que son expression ressemblait à de l'incompréhension, il était blessé et haineux. Mais, malgré tout, félicitations, tu étais peut-être la première femme à l'avoir remballé.

Je souris. « Eh bien, il va devoir s'y habituer. S'il n'améliore pas ses actes ou s'il ne développe pas une nouvelle et franchement, plus agréable personnalité, il ne trouvera personne qui voudra entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec lui. Même son joli minois ne pourra pas le sauver. »

« Oh, donc tu penses qu'il est beau ? »

Je tousse. « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne l'était pas. Cormac est quelqu'un que l'on aime à regarder et malheureusement, il le sait. »

Ginny grimace légèrement.

Nous entrons dans la grande salle pour le dîner et nous asseyons à côté d'Harry. Il me fait un câlin tandis que je me glisse sur le banc à ses côtés mais ne dis rien car il est très occupé à se nourrir dans les plats à ses côtés.

« Donc, » dis-je quand il a avalé sa bouchée. « Quand vas-tu me parler de cette fabuleuse nouvelle que tu as découverte à la fête de Slughorn ? Tu avais l'air d'être sur le point d'essayer de passer par la lettre tellement tu avais hâte de m'en parler. »

Harry regarde autour de nous avant de se pencher vers moi. « J'ai suivis Snape et Malfoy après qu'ils aient quittés la fête. Ils parlaient d'une tâche que Voldemort a donné à Malfoy. Snape leur a dit qu'il était un idiot et qu'il devait lui faire confiance, mais Malfoy ne voulait pas et lui a presque dit d'aller se faire foutre. Ensuite Snape a dit à Malfoy qu'il a fait un Serment Inviolable avec sa mère pour le garder en sécurité et Malfoy lui a dit qu'il n'avait qu'à le briser-»

« Mais Snape mourrait ! »

Harry me regarde d'un air bizarre. "C'est pas comme si ce serait une grande perte, Hermione, mais ouai, Snape mourrait. J'ai dû demandé à Ron pour le Serment Inviolable parce que tu n'étais pas dans le train avec nous. Il m'a donné une réponse brillante qui ressemblait à « On ne peut pas violer un Serment Inviolable. » Mais c'est pas le sujet. Tu ne vois pas ? C'est ce que je vous dis à Ron et toi depuis le début de l'année- Malfoy est un Mangemort ! Et Snape l'aide ! »

Mes yeux volent jusqu'à la table des professeurs où Snape discute avec le Professeur Flitwick. « Non, » dis-je doucement, mes yeux toujours rivés sur Snape. « Je ne pense pas. Dumbledore fait confiance à Snape et je fais confiance au jugement de Dumbledore. Malfoy est peut-être un Mangemort –ce dont on n'est pas sur- et Snape lui offrait juste de l'aider pour obtenir une information de sa part. »

Harry grogne. « On dirait Lupin. C'est Presque exactement ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que ça laisse supposer ? Je sais à quel point tu veux que Snape et Malfoy soient impliqués dans quelque chose de terrible, Harry, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit le cas. Nous ne pouvons rien prouver sur aucun des deux-»

« Et que dis-tu du moment où l'on a vu Malfoy et sa mère aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes pendant les vacances d'été ? » m'interrompt-il. « Tu ne peux pas croire qu'ils faisaient une journée maman et fils chez Barjot et Beurk ? En plus, nous avons entendu Malfoy discuter avec Greyback, et on sait que lui est un allié de Voldemort. Allez Hermione ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! »

Je soupire. « Malfoy est un type bizarre avec une famille bizarre et des amis de famille bizarres. Son père est un Mangemort, Harry, et tous les amis de sa famille le sont probablement aussi- Je ne suis franchement pas surprise qu'il connaisse Greyback- mais ça ne fait pas de Malfoy un Mangemort. En plus, que voudrait Voldemort d'un garçon de 16 ans. »

A ça, Harry a l'air déboussolé. « On reparlera de ça, Hermione. Mais fait attention à mes mots, Malfoy prépare quelque chose. Et Snape aussi. Je ne fais confiance à aucun des deux, et tu ne devrais pas non plus. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je leur faisais confiance, » dis-je rapidement, en sentant mon visage devenir chaud.

« Oi, est-ce que vous discutez de qui est et qui n'est pas un Mangemort ? » Reproche Ginny.

« Parce que j'apprécierais si je sujet passais à la trappe jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en sécurité dans notre salle commune je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit sache qu'on a des informations qu'on ne devrait pas avoir à propos de qui l'Ordre surveille et qui pourrait être pris comme un ennemi. En plus, ce groupe de Serdaigle à l'air très suspicieux. »

« Gin, ils ne nous regardent même pas. »

« N'importe quoi, » réplique-t-elle avec un mouvement de sa main. « Le truc c'est, que j'apprécierais beaucoup plus mon diner sans m'inquiéter de qui est ou n'est pas un Mangemort, tout comme qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas nous écouter. »

« Très bien, » lâche Harry. « Retournons à la salle commune, parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a une preuve énorme que je manque et qui pourrait prouver ma théorie. Peut-être que tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de me dégourdir les jambes une seconde, et cette intelligence créative me viendra. »

« Allez-y, » dis-je quand nous nous levons. « Je veux me balader un peu à travers les couloirs pour affuter cette intelligence créative qui me permettra de contrer tout ce que dit Harry. »

Il roule des yeux et souris.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Asphodel."

Le corbeau croasse et j'entre dans le laboratoire de Snape, pas surprise de le trouver vide; il mangeait toujours à la table des professeurs quand j'avais quitté la Grande Salle. Je souris quand je remarque que le chaudron que je lui ai donné a été déplacé vers le poste de travail qu'il utilisait généralement quand nous faisions des potions ensemble et me dirige vers ma propre station. Je veux préparer des potions pour me débarrasser de l'embarras et de la nervosité que je ressens quand je pense à être seule avec Snape à nouveau. Même si les choses auraient été plus faciles si je ne l'avais jamais embrassé, je n'arrive pas à regretter mon geste. Ce baiser était miraculeux.

Plutôt que de sortir mon livre de potions, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque qui se trouve dans un coin du labo de Snape et en sort un livre au hasard. Je veux préparer quelque chose de difficile pour pouvoir complètement me plonger dans mon travail. Après en avoir trouvée une que je n'ai jamais faite avant, j'entre dans la réserve et récupère les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin. Je les pose sur la table et recopie leurs noms sur un bout de parchemin afin que je me souvienne de payer Snape lorsque j'aurais terminé. Et je me mets au travail.

Juste au moment où je dois ajouter aussi peu de venin d'Acromentule que possible, Peeves apparait dans le laboratoire en chantant « Weasley est notre Roi » aussi fort que ses poumons de fantôme le lui permettent. J'hurle et sursaute violemment, faisant voler le venin hors de la fiole vers mon cou et mon visage, ainsi qu'un peu dans ma bouche qui est ouverte. Je tombe instantanément sur le sol, le venin descendant dans ma gorge, les toxines infiltrant déjà ma trachée.

« Uh Oh, est ce que le petit mini bout de Gryffondor serait morte de peur ? » Chante Peeves quand il me voit agoniser sur le sol. Lorsque ma seule réponse est un gargouillis sinistre et que je ne lui répond pas méchamment, ses yeux se vident. « Je ne t'ai pas blessée, non, c'était pas moi, » dit-il. « Tu t'es enduite de ce truc toute seule ! »

J'essaye de lui dire d'aller chercher Snape, mais après un essai infructueux, je me rends compte que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je sais que dans quelques minutes, les toxines du venin auront complètement détruit ma trachée, et auront brulé ma peau tel du feu. Je vais mourir ici parce qu'un stupide Poltergeist aime faire des farces et a trouvé cela judicieux de m'embêter juste au moment où j'utilisais un très dangereux –et très cher- ingrédient de potion.

« Peeves ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait d'entrer dans mon labo ? »

Je sursaute au son de la voix de Snape, priant pour qu'il me Remarque avant que je meurs de mon manque d'oxygène.

« Miss Granger ? Que diable faites-vous sur le sol ? »

« C'est pas ma faute Snapey ! » Chante Peeves. « La fille a sursauté et s'est renversé le contenu de la fiole sur elle elle-même ! »

« Sors ! »

Le visage de Snape apparait dans mon champ de vision juste au moment où j'arrête de respirer. Il jure et sort une petite pierre de la poche de ses robes. Quand il ouvre ma bouche et l'enfonce dans ma gorge, je perds conscience.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je vois un sol en pierre devant moi. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce et je découvre que je suis toujours dans le laboratoire de Snape, mais plutôt que d'être sur le sol dur, je suis un canapé avec une couverture noir sur mon corps.

« Bien, vous êtes réveillée. » La voix de Snape provient de l'opposé de la pièce et je cherche dans l'ombre pour le trouver.

J'essaye de m'asseoir, quand je vois Snape traverser la pièce plutôt rapidement pour me repousser contre les coussins.

« Ne bougez pas de cette position avant que je vous dise de le faire vous êtes consciente et je veux que vous le restiez, compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Je remue sous la couverture et écarquille les yeux quand je remarque que je ne sens pas de vêtements entre ma peau et la matière douce. « Um… Professeur Snape, pourquoi est-ce que je ne porte pas de chemise ? »

« J'ai dû vous l'ôter afin d'être sûr d'avoir trouvé toutes les parties de votre peau ayant été en contact avec le venin. » dit-il l'air de rien, sans la moindre touche d'embarras ou de gêne.

« J'ai dû couvrir les parties brulées avec une pâte spéciale pour être sûr qu'elles n'empirerais pas tandis que je m'occupais de votre trachée. Est-ce que vous avez des problèmes pour inhalé ou exalté ? »

J'acquiesce doucement. Snape m'a vu sans chemise. Ni soutien-gorge. Mon visage devient immédiatement rouge, à en juger par la chaleur que je ressens. Oh Merlin, je veux m'enterrer dans un trou et ne jamais en ressortir ou voir à nouveau la lumière du jour. Je couvre mon visage de mes mains afin de ne pas avoir à le regarder.

« Ne faites pas ça ! » siffle-t-il, en me tirant les mains.

Je comprends immédiatement quand mon visage commence à brûler et je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour m'éviter de crier. Snape jure et marche calmement vers la station de travail la plus proche. Il prend son temps pour revenir avec un chaudron sans aucun doute pour être sûr que j'apprendrais la leçon et que je ne toucherais plus mon visage. Je le regarde avec les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il plonge sa main droite dans la potion. Quand il l'a ressort, une pâte verte couvre sa peau.

« Maintenant, ne bougez pas, » prévient-il.

Il est surprenamment doux en passant sa main sur ma joue, la pâte ôtant presqu'instantanément la douleur de ma peau brûlée. Je ferme les yeux afin d'apprécier le contact de sa main sur mon visage, il soigne également mon autre joue. Son contact est léger et doux, ressemblant plus à une caresse qu'à un soin. Je dois me forcer à garder ma bouche fermée afin qu'il n'entende pas le soupire que je cache.

Quand Snape descend la couverture le long de mon cou, je frissonne, mais il ne dit rien.

Après avoir plongé ses deux mains dans la potion, il trace de petits cercles sur mon cou, aidant la douleur que je n'avais pas remarquée qui commençait dans ma gorge. A nouveau, il est gentil pour un homme toujours si dur et méchant. Je dois m'empêcher de grogner quand il retire sa main.

« Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune une demi-heure après que je me sois assuré que le bézoard a ôté tout le poison du venin et que vos brulures auront guéris, » dit-il en s'éloignant du canapé et en nettoyant ses mains sur une serviette.

« J'ai gâché tout votre venin d'Acromentule, » dis-je doucement.

Snape soupire et se pince l'arête du nez, « Oui, en effet. Mais je préfère vous avoir en vie et ne plus avoir de venin d'Acromentule plutôt que de vous savoir morte avec tout le venin que je pourrais souhaiter. Je pourrais en racheter à un fournisseur plus tard, mais comme je n'en utilise presque pas, je peux facilement continuer à faire mes potions sans en avoir dans mon stock. »

« Je paierais pour- «

« Si je voulais votre argent, je vous l'aurais dit, » coupe-t-il. « Payez simplement pour les autres ingrédients et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le venin. Je ne devrais même pas en avoir dans le château de tout de façon, beaucoup trop dangereux. »

Un lourd silence s'insinue dans la pièce et j'avale difficilement.

"Professeur ?"

"Oui ?"

"Um… pourquoi m'avoir donné le mot de passe de Janvier ?"

« Je ne suis pas. »

Je mords ma lèvre. « Après… l'incident d'avant les vacances, je pensais que vous ne me donneriez plus accès à votre laboratoire privé, mais vous m'avez tout de même donné le mot de passe de Janvier. J'étais simplement curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous l'aviez fait. »

« Est-ce qu'il me faut une raison, Miss Granger ? »

« Je… Je suppose que non. »

Snape acquiesce et me lance un morceau de tissue noir. « Transfigurez ceci en haut, » dit-il.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande et transforme le tissu en un t-shirt noir. Je le passe par-dessus ma tête et utilise la couverture pour cacher mon torse. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'inquiéter Snape s'est tourné au moment où j'ai transformé le t-shirt. Quand il me fait à nouveau face, je prends une grande goulée d'air et je me lève.

Snape ne m'aide pas, cependant son corps semble tout de même se tendre vers moi. Je me dirige vers la porte en oscillant plusieurs fois.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez rentrer sans danger ? »

Je peux entendre le défi dans sa voix. Autant que j'aimerais pouvoir effacer ce rictus satisfait que je sais qu'il porte, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui. « Je ne suis pas sûre, Monsieur. »

Snape laisse échapper un soupire exagéré avant de se rapproché de moi. Un de ses bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et il passe l'autre derrière son cou, agrippant la mienne. Il m'aide à traverser la porte et de ce point vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je remercie Merlin et tous les dieux que je connais qu'il est passé le couvre-feu et que personne ne puisse me voir supporté par Snape. De plus, je commence à porter mon poids sur lui vers le milieu du trajet.

« Je pense que vous y arriverez à partir d'ici, » dit-il quand nous nous arrêtons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Oui, Monsieur. Merci Monsieur. »

« Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. »

Il se détache de moi et je dois m'obliger à regarder la Grosse Dame pour ne pas me tourner et le regarder se mêler à l'obscurité autour de nous. Après l'avoir réveillé et être entré dans la salle commune, je laisse échapper un bruyant grognement/soupire. Quand j'ai imaginé être seule avec Snape après être revenu des vacances, ce n'était définitivement _pas_ ce que j'avais en tête.


End file.
